The quirks that come with living in Royal Woods
by Talespinner69
Summary: The residents of a certain town in Michigan begin working on their quirks, much like eighty percent of the world's population. Those Michigan folks couldn't have picked a better time, either, given that something sinister is being brewed in the background. (Partly connected to the events of 'A couple that will go down in legend').
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Loud House', MHA/BNHA or any other property in this work that I did not make myself.

The quirks that come with living in Royal Woods

Chapter one: The beginnings of heroism

Lincoln Loud, a twelve-year-old boy living in Royal Woods, Michigan, woke up on one well enough morning in his hometown. Stretching a bit, Lincoln gathered what he would be needing to wear then, wearing the baggy orange t-shirt and orange sweatpants he's taken to using as his sleep outfit, walked out of his bedroom to go to the bathroom to take a shower. To Lincoln's surprised interest, not only was there no line waiting to use the bathroom, but when he knocked on the bathroom door, he got no answer.

Opening the door, Lincoln did indeed see that there was no one inside. The sole Loud boy was at first surprised that there was, for once in a very rare while, no need to struggle/have to fight for the right to get into the bathroom in the morning. Lincoln simply figured that his sisters were all busy with some matter or matters that kept them occupied. Not wanting to waste this chance, the white-haired boy closed the bathroom door behind him, put a ten pound weight in front of the door to let others know that the bathroom is in use (they still haven't fixed the lock), and then he went on ahead with taking a shower.

When he was done cleaning himself and taking care of other hygiene tasks, Lincoln exited the bathroom and went back to his room, where he got dressed in what was now his new standard outfit; a long-sleeved white shirt under an orange shirt, with the orange shirt being similar to the green one Bobby Santiago wore, that was open in the front, a pair of tan-colored cargo pants held up with a belt, socks and shoes. Both the socks and shoes are the only parts that remained unchanged from Lincoln's old outfit of choice.

Lincoln also remembered that he had to meet with Aggro Ace later, so he made sure to pack a few things in his backpack that he was sure he was going to need when visiting the male Ace twin. This included a textbook on the basics of the Japanese language, as well as a few pocket knives and his new bowie knife. Lincoln also had the bokken carrying case that had his bokken, Starlit Sky, lying next to where his backpack sat on his bed. The sole Loud boy still had time for some breakfast, so he left his stuff be for the time being and proceeded to make his way down to the ground floor of his family's house.

When Lincoln turned the corner to head into the dining room, which he had to cross through in order to get to the kitchen, he was met up by his older sister Luna and their younger sister Lisa. Seeing these two girls standing together, and clearly waiting for Lincoln himself, piqued the sole Loud boy's interest, as he didn't think that Luna and Lisa would ever work together on anything extensively. However, Lincoln had a feeling that he would be getting his answer by the time that Luna and Lisa were done explaining themselves.

"Good morning, older brother unit," Lisa greeted, "Luna and I have been waiting for you to show up, as there is something that the three of us need to go over."

"What's up?" Lincoln asked, his curiosity itching.

Gesturing to Lincoln, Luna said, "Little dude, do you remember those bogus people that Harold-sensei and his group tangoed with while they were here so Harold-sensei's adult niece could heal your bum leg?"

How could Lincoln forget? There was a humanoid lizard man that was outfitted and equipped like a ninja, a psychotic school girl with a fascination with making others bleed, and a rather punk looking man with purplish burnt patches of skin, also said punk man could conjure and manipulate blue fire. Luna's music tutor, Harold Fisher, ended up dealing with those weird fellows, alongside his friends Mr. Yamanaka and Mrs. Inuzuka, Mrs. Inuzuka's large talking dog, and Harold's adult niece Sakura.

The weird fellows were eventually dealt with, and they even helped a bit with taking down (the now late) Lord Tetherby, the one who had put them up to their actions in Royal Woods in the first place. The weird fellows left, ultimately able to avoid punishment for their actions. It was during the course of these events where Lincoln's crippling injury in his left leg was healed by Harold's adult niece Sakura.

Looking to Lisa, Lincoln said, "Yeah, I can't forget those three." With an eyebrow arched in mild curiosity, the white-haired boy continued as he gestured to his brainy younger sister, "But why bring them up now?"

"I have recently discovered why exactly that trio of criminals were such a threat," Lisa began to explain as she held up a vanilla folder, "Even though Luna's tutor and his entourage, being trained and experienced shinobi from one of the elemental nations, were here in Royal Woods to help out with fighting against them." The brainy Loud sister opened her vanilla folder and skimmed through some of the papers that were held within. Finding what she wanted, Lisa let out an, "Aha!" as she removed a printed sheet of paper that had some details on it.

Handing the paper to Lincoln, Lisa said, "This is the basic summary of the info I went over with Luna a few minutes ago. We need to go over this with as many people on the one list that I have in this folder as well as possible at some point later today."

Lincoln quickly scanned the printed sheet his little sister provided him with. He skimmed over the names of the three fellows, Dabi, Spinner and Toga, which were working for Tetherby at the time. However, what Lincoln saw near the tail end of the report on the printed sheet caught his attention. The sole Loud boy re-read those last few lines or so before he let out a knowing sigh, handing the paper back to Lisa who put it back into the vanilla folder.

Nodding once in understanding, Lincoln said, "That would explain the lizard man and the man that could conjure and manipulate blue fire, and I have no doubt their psychotic associate likewise has just as much standing as they do." Letting out a resigned sigh, Lincoln continued, "All three of them had _quirks_."

"That's also why Luna and I were waiting for you, Lincoln," Lisa proceeded to explain, "Out of the eleven of us Loud siblings, only you, Luna and I have quirks, and Lily's too young to check yet."

"That's why we need to get together with all of the dudes and dudettes on the one list that Lisa says she has in her folder," Luna remarked, "If criminal guys come around here in Royal Woods whip out some flashy quirks to help them commit crimes, we got to be ready to deal with them where and when they pop up."

Lincoln looked up at his musically inclined older sister as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Well Aggro-sensei has been training me in a new style that will help me take full advantage of my quirk," the white-haired boy said as he began to explain things to his sisters, "In addition to tutoring me in Japanese and continuing our Kendo lessons."

Nodding in understanding, Lisa said, "Yes, yes, we're well aware that you have already been receiving training from Aggro to make full use of your quirk, Vampiric Stun. And while we're on the subject of Aggro, he is also one of the many individuals on my list that I would like for you, me and Luna to gather." The sole Loud boy nodded a few times in understanding; Aggro Ace, as well as all of his siblings and all three of the Ace cousins, all had varying quirks. Lincoln also unsurprised that Lisa added Aggro to the list because of his quirk, Amaterasu. Lincoln had a bit of wonder about how many of the Ace siblings/cousins were on Lisa's list.

With a shrug, Lincoln said, "As it just so happened, I was planning to head over to the Ace's place later anyway, as I have some lessons to resume with Aggro-sensei."

"I would like it if Luna and I could accompany you," Lisa said right away, "As we need to speak with Aggro, as well as all of his siblings and cousins that are on my list. We're also going to have to visit the Santiago-Casagrande residence later to collect Bobby, Ronnie Anne and their cousin Carlota, not to mention how we have to swing by the residence of Luna's girlfriend Sam to grab her, not to mention locate Leni's friend Fiona."

Lincoln was a bit amazed to hear that so many people were on Lisa's list to gather. It made him wonder just how many people there were on that list total. The part in Lincoln that had a bit of a passion for heroes in comics was also starting to get excited; from the sounds of things, Lisa and Luna seemed to be working towards establishing a guild/alliance of quirked individuals that all lived in the Royal Woods area.

A team of superheroes. And Lincoln was clearly one of the persons on that roster.

How can any boy his age _not_ be excited?

* * *

After they were all ready, Lincoln, Lisa and Luna made their way over to the Ace residence. When they got there, they were greeted by Anastacia Ace, the sixteen-year-old cousin of the Ace siblings. Anastacia, or Annie as she prefers, along with her thirteen-year-old brothers, the twins Arthur and Allister, moved into the Ace residence in recent events after they lost their previous home in Rhode Island, along with their parents, in a house fire.

"Ah, well if it isn't Aggro's protégé," Annie said as she spotted Lincoln with Luna and Lisa. The chubby blonde Ace cousin spoke with noticeable German in her words, a testament to the half German half Japanese heritage she and her brothers had. Gesturing to Lincoln, Annie said, "I'm guessing that you're here to see Aggro?"

Nodding once in the affirmative, Lincoln replied, "I have some lessons with him today." He jerked a thumb over his back, indicating his backpack and his bokken carrying case. "My sisters Luna and Lisa also wish to speak with Aggro-sensei," Lincoln continued, "As well as all of his siblings and cousins that Lisa has on her list in her folder, about something having to do with forming a hero group out of locals here in Royal Woods that have quirks."

"And as it just so happens, Anastacia," Lisa cut in as she addressed the older blonde girl, "You are one such person on my list, given that your quirk, which I believe is called Hogswineboar, is a rather appealing power."

Nodding in understanding, Annie said, "Ja, that's what my quirk is called, alright. Although I'm not sure what you need with a girl with a transformation quirk that makes her bulky and strong while giving minor pig-esque features." Arching an eyebrow, Annie added, "Also, I prefer to be called Annie unless something really serious is being discussed and we have to be formal."

Giving her vanilla folder a light smack with the back of her right hand, Lisa replied, "This _is_ a rather serious matter that requires some degree of formality." With a nod, the brainy Loud sister continued, "But I will concede the point and respect your wishes, Annie." The last line drew a bit of a smile from the chubby Ace cousin.

Looking up back to Annie, Lincoln asked, "So Annie, is Aggro-sensei in?"

Gently shaking her head in the negative, Annie replied, "Actually, no. He took Allister with him to the wooded area, near the lake located in the woods." With a somewhat amused look on her fuller face, Annie said, "You aren't the only ones today who have realized that something ought to be done to work on the quirks of those living here. Since both of them have fire manipulation quirks, Aggro decided to train Allister to get him to develop a technique where he can breathe fire at a target. They're going to be breathing the fire breath attacks onto the lake."

"Ah yes, both Aggro and Allister are on my list," Lisa said as she opened her folder and pulled the list out. Scanning it a bit, the brainy Loud sister continued, "Aggro's quirk, Amaterasu, and Allister's quirk, Hokage, are both rather notable fire manipulation quirks. I am also very much interested in getting both your brother Arthur and your cousin Allison, given that they both have rather notable lightning manipulation quirks." Giving Annie a look with a clear hint of knowing in it, the brainy Loud sister said, "I assume that Allison is training Arthur right now?"

Annie gave a single nod in the affirmative before replying, "Ja. Given how similar they are in terms of quirks, it makes sense that Allison would take to training Arthur."

"You said that Aggro-sensei and Allister are at the lake area in the nearby woods, right?" Lincoln asked, then continued after Annie gave a confirming nod, "Then I guess Luna, Lisa and I will be taking our leave to go find them."

"We'll be back to discuss things in more detail later with you and all of your cousins and siblings that are on my list," Lisa said to Annie right before turning around to leave with Lincoln and Luna to go track down the male Ace twin and his younger cousin.

* * *

On the shore of a lake in a wooded area on the outskirts of the Royal Woods residential area, Aggro stood by as fire flashed in front of his thirteen-year-old cousin Allister, who had the fire flashing out over the lake. The Ace cousin huffed a bit, as if he had just gotten done forcefully blowing out a lung full of air for a short while nonstop. Allister had a look of shocked surprise when he realized what he had done.

"…That came out of my mouth," the lavender-clad Ace cousin remarked.

Aggro nodded in the affirmative as he walked forward a bit. In addition to what he usually wore, the male Ace twin wore a headband with a metal place covering the forehead area, and said metal plate had an etching detail that resembled the Japanese rising sun flag. Aggro also wore a pair of _han kote _that covered the top of his forearms (it also had small plates that covered the back of his hands) as well as the black fingerless gloves he wore, a pair of _suneate_ that covered the fronts of his shins over his _tabi_ socks worn in _zori_ sandals, and finally a simple necklace made of wooden beads (that were all fairly big for beads). As per usual, the cloth carrying case that held Aggro's twin bokken, Morning Sun and Nightfall Moon, was worn over his back.

The male Ace twin also clapped a bit, applauding his younger cousin's efforts just now. "A bit more impressive for a first time effort than most other people, Allister," Aggro remarked, "It's good that you have such apparent talent, as that will make things easier for me to train you." Gesturing to Allister, Aggro continued, "As you have a sufficiently powerful fire manipulation quirk, you are capable of developing a move where you can breathe fire at your target, as anyone with a sufficiently powerful fire manipulation quirk can do."

"I feel like I'm still missing one or two bits concerning how I go about using my fire breath move before I have everything figured out," the lavender-clad male Ace cousin remarked, a look of consideration on his face as he looked partly to the side and down to the grassy ground in the woods near the lake. Turning his attention up to his older cousin, Allister asked, "Can you show me your fire breath move again? I think that I might figure a few more things out if I see a fire breath move in action."

Nodding once, Aggro replied, "Mmm, very well." The male Ace twin walked up to the shore of the lake. "Kitsune's Breath," Aggro said in an audible but relatively quite tone before inhaling quickly and as fast as he can. Aggro, with his cheeks puffing out, blew out through his lips as he spewed a powerful breath of golden fire, creating a rushing stream of brilliant inferno that, thanks to the precautions Aggro was taking when he took Allister to the lake to train, was safely contained as the fire was cast out over/onto the lake surface.

It was as Aggro was using his Kitsune's Breath move that Lincoln, Luna and Lisa came into the clearing in the woods. "Whoa, dude!" Luna exclaimed as she and Lisa both went wide-eyed with surprise, "You're like a friggin' dragon with how your breathing fire like that!" Lincoln, despite how he still looked impressed with seeing his sensei in action, looked nowhere near as shocked as either of his sisters that were with him. But then again, he _has_ been trained and tutored by the male Ace twin for some time now; it would make sense that Lincoln had seen Aggro's quirk in action at least once or twice before now.

When Aggro finished his technique, he turned around to greet the visitors that he and Allister had just received at their training grounds. "…Ah, Lincoln-kun," Aggro greeted, "I see that you have sought me out. Apologies for not being at home to receive you, but I needed to begin Allister's training to help him develop a fire breath move." Arching a curious eyebrow, Aggro added, "And you brought Luna and Lisa with you, I see."

Pointing to the lavender clad Ace cousin, Luna said while facing Aggro, "You mean to tell me that you can get your cousin here to breath a big ass blast of golden fire like you?!"

Aggro chuckled a bit in an amused tone. "No, Luna, Allister's fire isn't golden like mine," the male Ace twin began to explain, "His fire is regularly colored, with a hint of shaded slash shadowy gray mixed in, as if the fire was under the ample shade of a large tree." Turning to his younger cousin, Aggro asked while gesturing to the lake, "Care to try again and show the Louds what I mean?"

Nodding once in the affirmative, Allister turned back to face the lake again. He did not yet have a name for his fire breath move, but Allister decided to try breathing fire out in a manner similar to what he saw Aggro do; Allister had his mouth open wide and was hissing the fire out, like a spray from a spray canister. This time, he was going to try forcing the breath out through his pursed lips, with his cheeks puffing up a bit from the effort to hold in a lot of breath.

Doing as he saw his cousin do with his golden fire, Allister breathed out a stream of shadowy fire, being a bit larger and more controlled breath than his last effort. This fire breath move lasted for a few seconds, at least a couple more than his last effort. The three visiting Loud siblings all looked impressed with Allister's efforts, with Lincoln and Lisa even clapping a bit.

After Allister's fire breath move finished when it was cast out onto/over the lake surface, he turned to face the Louds. "My cousin here was helping me develop my fire breath move," Allister said, "He said that anyone with a sufficiently powerful fire manipulation quirk can develop a fire breath move." With a hint of confidence on his face, Allister said, "That effort you all saw from me just now was my best one yet."

"Just keep practicing it, Allister," Aggro remarked, "And soon you'll have a solid, reliable move to add to your arsenal."

"Hey Aggro, what's with all of the extra frills in what you're wearing?" Luna asked as she gestured to the various additions to the male Ace twin's outfit, "And here I thought that you couldn't look any more like a samurai with that long sleeveless coat you usually wear."

Looking down at himself, Aggro said, "Oh, the additions that I'm wearing help to make up my hero outfit." Gesturing to Luna and Lisa, Aggro explained, "Since I'm training Allister in the use of his fire quirk, not to mention some of the training and sparring I'll be doing with Lincoln-kun later, I figured that I ought to be dressed for the occasion. One's outfit that they wear when they do work as a hero is important."

"Speaking of hero work," Lisa began as she walked forward, "There is something that I wished to speak with you about." Pointing to Allister while still keeping her eyes on Aggro, the brainy Loud sister said, "I'm likewise going to want to include Allister in on this as well, given that he also has a quirk." Aggro arched an eyebrow out of piqued curiosity, and he opened his mouth as if he was going to say something.

…However, before he could get one word out, Aggro was cut off when an adult woman excitedly called out, "Hey, there's Sengoku!" Suddenly, at least a dozen news media members, divided up into roughly four groups representing different channels total, came rushing into the forest clearing, with the woman who called out as well as a few other life field reporters heading right up over to Aggro.

The field reporter who had called out to Aggro, a late-twenties cocoa-skinned woman dressed sharply for the job, all but shoved a microphone into the male Ace twin's face. And hers was not the only microphone that Aggro had the misfortune to have shoved in his face. "Sengoku, how does it feel to be one of the most powerful and popular heroes in the midwestern United States?" the cocoa-skinned field reporter asked.

"What are you doing out here in the woods with these other local youths?" another field reporter asked; this one was an Asian woman who was also in her late twenties but, unlike her cocoa-skinned counterpart, clearly had a bit of weight on her, but in a way that did not subtract from her overall appeal. In fact, it actually made her look kind of cute in a way.

"Can you comment on what your sister Asgardian did when she intimidated that field trip from a Japanese hero high school was here in Royal Woods a couple of weeks ago into running away?" the only male field reporter among the lot that was bothering Aggro asked; this field reporter was also the only one among the field reporters that was Caucasian.

Aggro sighed to himself before deciding that he had no choice but to answer the reporters that were pestering him. "…I was training my cousin to help him get a better hang of his quirk," the male Ace twin began, "And I was about to begin discussions with my protégé and his sisters over there about something that they wanted to bring to my attention. As for what Allison did when she intimidated that field trip from Japan into running way, I don't have anything to say on the matter that can be freely shared without consent from the rest of my family as a whole."

The reporters continued to pester the male Ace twin with as many questions as they had prepared to ask. Lincoln, Luna and Lisa, who were joined by Allister, looked on with dry looks on their faces, showing that they were all annoyed with how Aggro was being held up by the media who all wanted a scoop with one of Royal Woods's most notable quirked persons. Both Lincoln and Allister were in fact a bit surprised that the media hounds came so far out just to track down and pester Aggro for whatever scraps they can publish to the all-consuming public.

* * *

Brandon McCann, the chief senior supervisor of Royal Woods's sewage treatment plant, was sitting in his office at said plant later that afternoon. Having recently been promoted to his current (and rather lofty) position, the McCann patriarch felt that he had it all; an excellent job that allowed him authority over others, a notable source of income, and the (commanded, not freely given) respect of many around him. Very few people, such as the sewage treatment plant's big boss, along with notable locals that have amazing quirks that allow them to become heroes celebrated all over, were more prominent than him, commanded both greater income and respect.

Sure, the issue with the big boss can be settled well enough; the big boss is rather old, and should an…unfortunate happening…occur, then Brandon himself is the only one with a high enough position to take over, allowing him to be the biggest head honcho at the sewage treatment plant. But the McCann patriarch was quirkless, same as his wife.

Without the potential to become a celebrated marvel liked the heroes that were starting to debut in the midwestern region of this country, Brandon can never truly attain the fame and adoration that he felt was owed to him, felt was his birthright. Hell, even Brandon's son Chandler had a quirk, specifically one that allowed Chandler to transform into a humanoid ferret; because of that, the McCann patriarch felt that it was a very real possibility that his own son could end up upstaging him, his father.

He thought that he had taught his own offspring better than to take from his was rightfully belongs to others, specifically himself.

Luckily for Brandon, what he lacked in powers he made up for with influence and wealth. Using a mix of both, he had not only gathered a number of persons under his private employ, but he had also gathered material that he would be needing for a…special project…that he had in mind, one that was being thrown together by some of the smarter men among those that he had in his private employ. Brandon felt for certain that, before all was said and done, he would be the one that stood above everyone else, stand in a position that could never be taken from him, stand as he received the respect that was owed to him

END, ROYAL WOODS QUIRKS CHAPTER ONE

Author's notes;

Yep, I'm actually doing this. Although this story is technically a crossover between Loud House and MHA/BNHA, you most likely won't actually _see_ any characters from MHA/BNHA show up until late in the end, although some of said characters might be mentioned in here in some degree. There will also be mentions in this story to other works of mine that relate to this story; in fact, in order to have a proper understanding of everything going on in this story, it's best that one reads 'We must protect the runestone!' and chapters 14, 15 and 16 of my Loud House one-shot collection, as they cover events that are mentioned/will be mentioned here, not to mention how they introduce new characters that will be taking part in this new tale. The events of chapter 9 of 'A couple that will go down in legend' also relate to this story, as it tells a couple of things from the MHA/BNHA perspective. (Speaking of said events, I edited chapter nine of 'A couple that will go down in legend' to change it so that Allison doesn't attack 1-B and so Amy doesn't kill anyone.)

But anyway, the next chapter will see a few more of the quirked residents of Royal Woods appear and show off what they can do. It may also feature the first fight in this story, where some of the heroes and/or hero protégés that live in Royal Woods do some heroic work. It will also lay out a bit more groundwork for events that will occur later down the line in this story, as well as one or two things in the setting as a whole. It's a much bigger world out there than a lot of people realize, and they need to be ready for when that realization hits them with the force of Allison's Gungnir Bolt move.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Loud House', MHA/BNHA or any other property in this work that I did not make myself.

The quirks that come with living in Royal Woods

Chapter two: A heroic joining

Lincoln Loud, who was accompanying his older sister Luna and their younger sister Lisa, plus Aggro Ace and Aggro's younger cousin Allister, were in the business area of their hometown of Royal Woods, Michigan. The five of them, with Lisa trying to lead the group as she was the one who was organizing everything, were in the middle of trying to locate and gather as many of the quirked persons on Lisa's list that she has in the vanilla folder that she's carrying as possible, and according to Aggro, they should be able to find the Santiago siblings, Bobby and Ronnie Anne, along with their cousin Carlota Casagrande, in the business part of town.

The group would have been in the business part of Royal Woods sooner, but they were held up by a number of news reporters who found Aggro, a notable local hero, and tried to ask him many questions in impromptu interviews, and right when the male Ace twin was in the middle of trying to train Allister in the use of his quirk. Either way, the group of five had made their way to the business area of Royal Woods, and they all had their eyes peeled for the Hispanic trio that they were trying to track down.

"So tell me again what Bobby and Carlota are doing having brought Ronnie Anne here?" Lisa asked dryly as she turned her attention to Aggro as they walked.

Giving the brainy Loud sister a knowing look, Aggro explained, "There's going to be some sort of gathering here where the RWPD will host a sort of event where kids can come by, do a few activities, learn about the law, educate on how the police work in tandem with quirked heroes, and so-on." With a nod, the male Ace twin continued, "It's one of those things meant to drum up support for the police."

"Oh yeah," Allister remarked, "I was kind of wondering what sort of role the police play here in Royal Woods since most criminals and villains are dealt with by heroes."

"Ronnie Anne is a hero protégé, same as you and Lincoln-kun," Aggro went on, "The older and more experienced quirked heroes, such as myself, Bobby and his cousin Carlota, believe that it's important for those who are still being trained to build up a good rapport with the standard law enforcement, because even-" The male Ace twin was cut off when some people from around the corner started screaming out in fright, along with the sounds of a commotion that Lincoln and the others could not mistake for anything else.

The group quickly ran up to the side corner of a bank building, then peeked around said corner; the five of them saw the police function that was set up for kids to come and learn all about law enforcement, and that it was apparently being attacked by a group of criminals and a few low-level villains. Lincoln, Lisa, Allister and (to a lesser extent) Luna all looked alarmed to see what was going on, although Aggro narrowed his gaze out of suspicion.

"…Are the event organizers staging a fake attack for the heroes to deal with in order to entertain and inspire the kids that show up?" Aggro asked aloud, wondering just what was going on.

Apparently, Aggro was loud enough for Bobby, Carlota and Ronnie Anne, all of which were running up to him and his group, to hear him. Similar to how Aggro was still wearing his hero outfit, Bobby was wearing one himself, composed of a long-sleeved shirt similar in color to his common green shirt, but the long-sleeved shirt was worn under a traditional southern poncho.

Bobby also wore a pair of dark pants with fringes on the outer sides of the legs, a pair of dark leather cowboy boots, a bandana over the lower half of his face, and a moderate sombrero (it wasn't one of those elaborate numbers that you see sometimes). As for Ronnie Anne and Carlota, both of them still wore their regular outfits.

After getting the attention of Aggro's group, Bobby pointed to the chaos that was unfolding and said, "That attack is for real, dude! This isn't anything that the RWPD had planned!"

The male Ace twin looked to his closest friend, a look of grim acknowledgement on his face. "Then we ought to help quell that attack," Aggro remarked as he drew one of his bokken from the carrying case he wore over his back; it was Nightfall Moon, the bokken that he had inherited from his late father Shigure, that he drew out. To Allister and the rest of the party that was younger than him, Aggro said, "Allister, I need you, Lincoln-kun, Ronnie Anne and Lisa to wait here. Bobby, Carlota, Luna and I will handle this one."

The younger hero protégés watched as the older teen heroes rushed over to the attack at the police event to fight back against the criminals and low-level villains. As the four teens rushed in, Lincoln and the others saw both Luna and Carlota transform into bulkier, stronger forms, with Luna becoming notably buff and muscular and Carlota doing the same but additionally grew two feet in height and became covered in a dark reddish orange fur, making Carlota sort of resemble the mythical creature known as the Sasquatch.

As for Bobby and Aggro, the former became entirely enveloped in a protective cloak of golden wind, whereas the latter became entirely enveloped in a protective cloak of golden fire. "…Wow," Allister remarked as he and the others watched the older teens rush in to fight the criminals and low-level villains that were attacking the police event, "I knew that all of our older siblings and cousins were good, but what Aggro and the others are doing…wow."

Nodding in agreement, Lisa said, "It's part of the reason why my musically inclined older sister and the other three over there are all on the list of quirked individuals that I wish to gather for the great plan that I wish to implement." Opening the vanilla folder that she carried, the brainy Loud sister continued to explain, "I have some basic information on all of the persons of interest that I have on my list, as well as a basic summary of what I know about their respective quirks."

"Yeah, I kind of want to know how Luna got all super-buff just now," Ronnie Anne admitted as she pointed over to where the currently very muscular Luna had just punched a criminal that was armed with a crowbar across the face.

Flipping through some of her papers in the vanilla folder, Lisa said, "Luna's quirk is called Body Type. It's a transformation-type quirk that allows Luna to change her body from its regular thin sate into either the buff muscular form we're looking at right now, or into a notably fat form. As side notes, if Luna is in either her buff or fat form, she can't switch to the other without first switching back to her regular thin self, also Luna won't ever be subject to the negative issues of permanently having certain body types, but this is mainly useful in the sense she'll never suffer any of the negative consequences that's often associated with being obese, even if she isn't using her fat form at any point."

"…I knew that Luna had her buff form, but I was unaware that she had a fat form as well," Lincoln remarked, an eyebrow arched out of piqued surprise.

Giving her older brother a dry look, Lisa explained, "You can thank some of our sisters, such as Lynn and especially Lola, for teasing Luna whenever she uses her fat form. I have to make sure that all of our sisters that are prone to teasing the rest of us are out at the moment before I can do any testing on Luna's quirk if her using her fat form is required." Turning back to look at where the older teens have by this point stopped all of the criminals and low-level villains, Lisa said as she saw Carlota change back to normal, "I would also like to do some research on Carlota's quirk at some point, assuming she's okay with donating some of her time to my research into the quirks of the people I have on my list."

Ronnie Anne, with a look of mild concentration on her face, remarked, "I believe that Carlota's quirk is called Sasquatch. It's sort of similar to my quirk, Chupacabra."

Nodding in agreement with the Hispanic tomboy, Lisa said, "Yes, I have info on both your quirk and Carlota's as well. Your cousin's quirk, Sasquatch, is like Luna's Body Type a transformation type quirk. As we had just seen, Sasquatch lets Carlota grow two feet in height and become notably bulky and strong while becoming covered in that dark reddish fur, making her resemble the Sasquatch of myth, or as some others may say, Bigfoot. Carlota, as well as Luna, both make for excellent upfront brawlers."

Lincoln looked over to see Carlota, Luna, Bobby and Aggro (both of which had dropped their elemental cloaks) help load the defeated and captured criminals and low-level villains into the backs of police cruisers and armored transport vans respectively. "…It looks like they wrapped that up quickly," the sole Loud boy remarked, "And judging by how grateful and relieved the police officers over there look, this wasn't something staged to entertain the kids that came to watch. This actually happened for real."

"I'm certain that an event like this will inspire the various quirked persons on my list to agree to join in on the plan that I have to form a group," Lisa said in her usual dry monotone, "Although I am especially keen on getting both Bobby and Aggro, given their respective quirks."

Nodding her head once as she crossed her arms over her chest, Ronnie Anne said, "Yeah, I know that Bobby can conjure and manipulate golden winds." Gently shaking her head, the Queen of Pain continued, "I forgot what Bobby said his quirk is called."

"Your brother's quirk is called El Fuerte," Lisa pointed out after she found the info she had on Bobby in her vanilla folder, "It's an emitter type quirk that lets him conjure and manipulate golden winds, like you had just said." Gesturing to Aggro, Lisa continued, "Similarly, Aggro's quirk is called Amaterasu. It's also an emitter type quirk, and it allows Aggro to conjure and manipulate golden fire." Closing her folder up, Lisa continued as she and the others continued to watch the older teens be thanked by the police, "Both El Fuerte and Amaterasu belong to a special subgroup of emitter quirks that are known as Sacred Heritage quirks."

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne both arched eyebrows out of piqued curiosity and interest. "Sacred Heritage quirks?" Ronnie Anne repeated, "What are those?"

"Knowledge on this matter is a closely guarded secret by those in the know," Lisa replied, her tone leaving no room for argument, "I'll see if there is more that I can disclose to you later, but for now I must ask that you leave the matter alone, Ronnie Anne." The Hispanic tomboy merely scoffed in a mildly annoyed tone as she put her left hand on her hip and allowed her right arm to casually hang on her side.

As the hero protégés hung back, the older teens came walking over to the lot of them. "Sorry if that took longer than we expected," Carlota said to the younger quirked persons, "Also, because of what those _putas_ did before Luna, the boys and I stopped them, the police hosted event had to be canceled." With a mildly sympathetic look on her face, Carlota said, "Sorry, Ronnie Anne."

Gently shaking her head, Ronnie Anne replied, "It's no biggie, cous. Lisa, the boys here and I got to see you, Bobby, Luna and Aggro in action, so that was pretty wicked."

"There is something else that I would like to get to," Lisa said as she stepped forward towards the older teens, "Luna and Lincoln already know this to an extent, but I am aiming to gather as many of us who have quirks, along with as many of our quirked friends, siblings and cousins, in order to form a group whose aim is to put a stop to harsh acts of villainy and criminal activity." Gesturing to where the chaos at the police event occurred, the brainy Loud sister said, "What had taken place there, as well as the events back when Luna's music tutor and his group were still in Royal Woods, serves as reasons to form this group, as we cannot rely on visiting individuals that just so happen to have the ability to fight said troubles for us."

Crossing his arms over his chest, Bobby said, "You…want to gather as many of our quirked friends and family to form a league of heroes?"

"Lis does have a point on how we need to be ready to defend ourselves from way out there threats," Luna pointed out to the Hispanic older teen, "Also, she would probably appreciate it if she could get more quirked people to be around for her to continue her research on quirks."

As Bobby, Carlota and Aggro all gave Lisa looks of consideration, the latter gestured to Lisa with his right hand. "…Who all do you have in mind for this little league of heroes that you wish to gather, Lisa?" Aggro asked, "I can already guess that you want me, Bobby and Carlota, but who all else do you have in mind?"

Pulling out a list that she had in her vanilla folder, Lisa began, "In addition to the three of you, I'm also aiming to gather the rest of us that are here, which means Luna, Lincoln, myself and Allister. Additionally, I also want to grab Sam, that Fiona girl that Leni is friends with, Lori's friends Carol and Trixie, and as many of Aggro's siblings and cousins who are willing to join since I have all of them on my list, particularly Allison and Amy." Putting her list back into her vanilla folder, the brainy Loud sister said, "And that's just a portion of my list."

Aggro crossed his arms over his chest, a look of serious consideration on his face, as he regarded Lisa. "…I suppose that I can't stop any of my cousins since all of them are thirteen or older," the male Ace twin began, "Nor can I stop Alphonse, Amy and Allison. In fact, I bet that Allison would be particularly interested in joining a group that would let her knock some heads around." Aggro gave a gentle shake of his head as he continued, "But I have reservations of allowing Astrid, Andy, Argent and Anna to take part, given that all of them are still technically kids."

Nodding in agreement, Bobby said, "…Yeah, I'm pretty sure mom would freak if I allow Nie-Nie to join a group that goes out to fight criminals and villains." Bobby's declaration drew a moan of complaint from Ronnie Anne.

"You do realize that both Lincoln and I will be taking part in this endeavor," Lisa pointed out dryly to the older male teens, "And that the two of us are both under the age of thirteen. In fact, I'm the youngest person on the list."

Gesturing to Lisa, Aggro retorted, "You all both belong to a different family than either myself or Bobby. What you guys do as a family is up to you." Giving a single nod, Aggro went on, "I'll ask my mom anyway if it's okay for my younger siblings to take part, and if she gives the okay, then I'll bring them by later to whatever meeting you have planned." Bobby likewise said that he'd bring Ronnie Anne by if their mom approves of Ronnie Anne joining the hero group that the brainy Loud sister wants to throw together.

With a mildly annoyed-looking face, Lisa said, "We're going to need as many people as-"

"Actually, Lisa," Lincoln interrupted, "I'm going to have to agree with Bobby and Aggro-sensei on this one." Lisa, and Ronnie Anne to a lesser extent, both looked at the sole Loud boy with looks of surprise on their respective faces. "It's only natural for them to be concerned about all of their siblings, especially those under the age of thirteen," Lincoln said, "In fact, I think it should be made standard procedure that any quirked person that wants to join the group you're aiming to throw together should first obtain permission from a relative that's old enough to give consent for them to join, with thirteen being the minimum age to join without needing permission since that seems to be the standard that's being established."

With a look of thought on his face, Lincoln added, "We should also figure out how old at a minimum a relative has to be to give consent for a younger person to join the group, as well as what kind of relatives have more say in the matter, like a mother's opinion outweighing that of an older sibling."

To her surprise, Lisa was amazed and can appreciate what Lincoln was talking about. "…Huh," the brainy Loud sister remarked, "I was so focused on the aspects of throwing together the group and working out how to combat criminals and villains that I completely overlooked lesser details such as various rules and legal workings." To everyone as a whole, Lisa said, "I believe that we ought to secure permission for those twelve years of age or younger that are on my list to join the group that I am trying to throw together."

The older teens seemed to be in agreement with establishing some sort of guideline in regards to minimum age to join Lisa's group of quirked persons being organized to fight criminals and low-level villains, along with other ideas such as Lisa getting quirked persons to volunteer their time so that Lisa could study their quirks in order to further her research into the matter of quirks as a whole. Luckily, the idea of simply going to a lab so a scientist could observe one's quirk and take notes on it for research purposes sounds nowhere near as risky as someone using their quirk to fight dangerous persons, so if anything Lisa will (most likely) still get that.

* * *

Shawn O'Shaymin has made something of a name for himself in the in the market of buying and selling information to those who seek to further their goals by any means. The info broker is a fair-skinned man of early middle age; he had long, straight orange-red hair, and he wore a casual but still notably fine outfit consisting of a white dress shirt under a faded pastel light green suit top that was open in the front, a pair of pants whose color matched the open suit top, a pair of shiny black shoes, and small circular glasses with green lenses (the kind of glasses you'd expect stereotypical hippies from the 60's to wear), four various rings with one each on both index and ring fingers, a pair of men's chain bracelets on the left wrist and a high-quality gold watch on his right, and a simple gold men's chain necklace.

There was no mistaking Shawn for anyone else, and those members of the seedier parts of society gave him both a measure of respect and protection, with both measures being rather considerable due to his usefulness in acquiring valuable information, as it was thanks to him and his skills as an info broker that allowed them to be as successful as they were in their illegal activities. Nothing happens in Royal Woods, much less the entirety of that region of the country, without the Irish-American man hearing about it.

It was because of Shawn's skills as an info broker that he found himself in a private meeting with Brandon McCann, the chief senior supervisor of Royal Woods's sewage treatment plant. To be honest, the way that the McCann patriarch had arranged this little meetup with Shawn was not all that amusing to the info broker, and it only Brandon's threat-implying words that kept Shawn from calling in a few favors out of fear of what the man may do if betrayed in any manner. "So I take it that you aren't happy with how the attack at the police event was foiled?" Shawn asked as he arched a wry eyebrow.

"What I would like to know is how a group of twenty men that contained a mix of regular criminals and low-level quirked villains could be stopped so easily," Brandon said, his face in a clearly disappointed scowl, "Especially since there were not enough police at the event to fight back effectively." Crossing his arms over his chest, the McCann patriarch growled, "My plans cannot advance any further if the first few efforts are stopped."

The info broker let out a mildly tired, mildly exasperated sigh that showed frustration for multiple things. Gesturing to Brandon, Shawn explained, "Listen, my good man. You asked for a minimum of twenty persons for the planned attack on the police event, but offered barely more than peanuts as pay for those who took part. The only reason you got your minimum twenty is because those who did accept were desperate enough for any and all pay they could get, even if they had to run the risk of getting into it with police and any quirked persons of heroic intent." Giving Brandon a wry, knowing look, Shawn remarked, "You know, you might have gotten an overall stronger force if you were willing to shell out for the standard fee that I told you about when you asked for a minimum of twenty."

"Do you _think_ that I'm made of money?" Brandon snapped in a borderline demanding tone. Shawn did not want to give an honest answer as he knew full well (info broker, remember?) that Brandon could have very easily shelled out enough for the necessary force that he wanted for the attack on the police event; the fact that the McCann patriarch kept so much of a talon's grip on his purse strings told Shawn that this man did not have all that much experience in hiring out mercenary forces to do his dirty work for him.

Sighing in a mildly resigned tone, Shawn said, "Look, Brandon. Even _if_ you had hired out any and every criminal and low-level villain looking for a quick paycheck to take part in the attack at the police event, it ultimately wouldn't have done any good anyway, given that both Desperado _and_ Sengoku were at the event." Giving Brandon a dry look, the info broker said, "There were other heroes there as well, and I'll go ahead and do you a favor by telling you free of charge that there's word of how a lot of the local quirked youth ranging from young to late teens are forming a league of heroes."

Brandon's eyes widened a bit out of surprise as he heard what Shawn had just told him. Nodding twice in confirmation, Shawn continued, "If those youths do successfully form such a group, then you will have no choice but to shell out for the standard fee so you can hire the necessary number of criminals and low-level villains as a mercenary force. And you better pray to who or whatever you believe in that heroes the likes of Desperado or Sengoku don't decide to join that group of heroes, because if anyone of such a level gets involved to try to stop what you are up to, then they _will _stop you. End of story, goodbye." Leaning back in his seat, Shawn added as he crossed his arms over his chest, "The end."

The McCann patriarch was very much annoyed with how his efforts to attain what he felt was his by right were being made so difficult for him. He knew that there would be a risk of quirked persons wanting to be heroes will get involved to stop the mercenary forces that he had Shawn seek out for him, but not only did said would-be heroes show up in force, but that they were now in the process of getting organized?

...Well fuck. Brandon leaned back in his chair as he ran over a few points in his head. As much as he hated to spend more than he wanted to, he realized that he had no more choice in the matter if he were to hire the necessary manpower to help with carrying out his goals. Brandon also knew that the group of young would-be heroes would be a thorn in his side if left alone. The McCann patriarch had to figure out a way to get info on said group, as he and by extension his hired hands would be better prepared if they had an idea of what they were dealing with.

This was going to be harder than Brandon thought.

* * *

To Lincoln's surprise, as well as the surprise of Lisa and Luna, most of the persons on Lisa's list had been gathered. The Ace siblings Allison, Aggro, Amy and Alphonse, as well as the Ace cousins Anastacia, Allister and Arthur, were there in the Loud family backyard. There was also Bobby and his cousin Carlota, not to mention Luna's girlfriend Sam, Luan's boyfriend Benny, Lori's friends Carol and Trixie, and Leni's friend Fiona. In fact, the only ones at the gathering that were under the age of thirteen were Lincoln, Lisa and Clyde.

The dads of the African American boy are both aware of what the group's purpose is and they both still gave Clyde the okay to join, with Howard saying something along the lines of how Clyde is his (Howard's) and Harold's 'little hero'. As a side note, the Loud sisters Lori, Leni and Luan were also in the backyard, but that was they had siblings and friends taking part. They merely wanted to observe and see what was going on, despite how out of the Loud siblings only Lincoln, Luna and Lisa had quirks (Lily is too young to check yet).

Clapping her hands together, Lisa said, "Well this is more than I was expecting to be honest, but either way I'm glad that all of you are here."

"Lunes said something about how you want to create a team of heroes out of as many quirked people as you can get to agree to join?" Sam said, a mildly confused look on her face, as she raised a hand.

Nodding in confirmation, Lisa said, "Yes, Sam. The events of when Luna's old music tutor and his entourage were here in Royal Woods, combined with the attack at the police event earlier, stands as stark reminders on how we cannot rely on special visitors with special skills to save our sorry skins time and time again." Tapping a fist into her hand, the brainy Loud sister continued, "It is only logical that those among us form a group of heroes to combat such threats where and where they may pop up."

Allison pounded a fist into her hand as she said, "Let those who would do foul deeds come my way! I will lay them all low like the villains they are!"

"We're here to organize into a proper force, Allison," Aggro pointed out as he turned to address his twin sister, "Not cut you loose and let you go wild." The female Ace twin crossed her arms over her chest as she let out an annoyed huff. Turning to address Lisa, Aggro said, "Apologies about that, Lisa. Please proceed."

Nodding once in thanks to Aggro, Lisa said, "As I was trying to say, once we get the basis for the group formed, we need to cover a few auxiliary issues first, such as handling the writing up of rules, building up a rapport with the local law enforcement so we can work hand in hand with them when necessary, finding a place we can meet up at, and so forth. We also ought to work on training to get those less experiences among us up to snuff. I am aware that some among us have already taken to training the younger ones in our-"

Lisa was cut off when the voice of Rita, the Loud family matriarch, cut her off by saying, "Hey Lincoln, a friend of yours is here to see you." Everyone turned to see Rita walk into the backyard from the backdoor in the kitchen. To the piqued interest of some of the teens in the backyard, Rita was accompanied by Chandler McCann, a boy roughly younger than Lincoln who used to be at odds with the sole Loud boy, but was now maintaining an agreeable friendship with him.

Looking around at everyone that was in the backyard, Chandler said, "Is…is there going to be a birthday party for someone, or something?" Holding up a manga graphic novel, Chandler said, "Sorry if I came at a bad time, but I just came by because I wanted to return this manga that Lincoln let me borrow."

"Umm, my sister Lisa is organizing a group of local quirked youth here in Royal Woods to prep to deal with whatever sort of crazy may happen," Lincoln explained to his rival turned friend, "My mom already said it was okay for Lisa to do this, and is also okay with me and Lisa taking part in it." A nod from Rita showed that her only son was correct.

Looking around at everyone first, Chandler then said, "A hero team? Cool. Hey, can I join?"

"I don't have any information on you in my files on the quirked persons in Royal Woods," Lisa replied, "Do you at least have a quirk?"

Chandler nodded in the affirmative as he closed his eyes tight before focusing; within a few seconds, the red-haired boy changed into some manner of humanoid ferret, retaining his same usual height and size. Chandler then changed back to normal. Gesturing to Lisa, Chandler said, "My quirk is called Ferret. It lets me transform into a humanoid ferret. I also have slightly increased speed and agility as well as very mildly increased strength while I'm transformed."

Lisa considered the red-haired boy for a few moments, a look of consideration on her face. "You are under the age of thirteen, yes?" Lisa asked, then continued after Chandler nodded in the affirmative to explain to him that, as someone under thirteen, he needed to first obtain permission from a legal guardian that is a minimum of eighteen years of age. She also explained a few other legalities that the group had to take care of, as well as answer Chandler's question concerning why thirteen years was chosen as the minimum age to join the hero group without the need to first seek permission from a legal guardian.

Nodding in understanding, Chandler said, "…Okay, I'll ask my parents, although I'll probably need some sort of form to show them in order to prove to them that-" Chandler was cut off when Lisa whipped out a printed sheet of paper and handed it to him. The red-haired boy looked it over for a few seconds, his eyes widening a bit out of amazement. "…Wow," Chandler remarked in an amazed tone, "That was quick."

After handing over the manga that he borrowed to Lincoln, Chandler took his leave to go see if he could get either his mom or dad to sign the permission form. For what it was worth, Lincoln actually kind of hoped that Chandler would be able to join; the sole Loud boy has seen proof that the red-haired boy has indeed cleaned up his act, and with a good transformation quirk that was comparable to Ronnie Anne's quirk Chupacabra, Chandler had the makings of being a good and reliable member of the hero group.

Lincoln could only hope that things would work out well.

END, ROYAL WOODS QUIRKS CHAPTER TWO

Author's notes;

Well the first bit of fighting occurred, although it was mostly off screen while the peanut gallery commented. However a few things have been established here, such as hero identities for at least two characters, as well as how some of the quirks in the story work.

I also got to introduce the character Shawn O'Shaymin, who plays a similar role that Giran plays in MHA/BHNA. Shawn is an especially important character, as not only does he play an important part here (especially considering _why_ he's begrudgingly doing his part), but he will in fact be making an appearance in 'A couple that will go down in legend' later down the line. I'm getting the character's feet wet a bit first.

Anyway, as I'm sure a lot of you know by now, Chandler's dad, who I named Brandon in honor of my late cousin btw, is the main antagonist of this story. He's also looking for an in to get some information on the hero group that Lisa is forming, as he believes it will pose a serious threat to his ultimate plans. Also note that Chandler is looking to join the hero group. I'm not going to be giving any further details here, but what will end up coming from all of this may not be what a lot of folks may think at first.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Loud House', MHA/BNHA or any other property in this work that I did not make myself.

The quirks that come with living in Royal Woods

Chapter three: Hero training 101

According to Lisa, she had some of her robots working on building the first parts of a base that will serve the hero's group that she is working on. The base will serve multiple roles, such as meeting location, a training facility, a place for some group members to stay at temporarily if need be, and so-on. However, the base was _far_ from done; in fact, Lisa's robot had barely gotten started on it at all after the brainy Loud sister secured the necessary legal permissions needed in order to get away with building the base.

So for the time being, the quirked Royal Woods youth that was assembled by Lisa had to do their sparring/training in a clearing in the wooded area in Royal Woods limits. Some of the quirked persons were sparring with each other such as Carlota and Anastacia using their quirks to transform into their big bulky strong forms to brawl; similarly, some of the older teens had taken to instructing and/or training the younger members like what Allison was doing with Arthur, or like what Aggro was doing with Lincoln and Allister.

Over to the side of the area where everyone was training, Lisa had a table set up with a computer and some other gear set up; this table was placed inside a covered tent, in case the weather acted up during the training. Next to Lisa's lab-tent were a few tables where Lori and Luan, who were occasionally assisted by Carol and Trixie when they weren't busy, were setting up some food and drinks for everyone when Lisa called for a lunch break. Leni sat in a camping chair nearby, a sketchbook in hand and a bag of various drawing utensils sitting on the ground at her feet. It should be noted that Lori, Luan and Leni were the only ones that were at the training grounds that are quirkless.

"Wow, Lincoln," Allister remarked as he and the sole Loud boy sparred in unarmed fighting at Aggro's instruction, "You're pretty fast, especially considering how your quirk doesn't do anything to enhance your speed."

Lincoln threw a punch with his right fist that Allister tried to block by catching it with his hand, but he wasn't quite fast enough to do so. However, he was barely able to avoid the punch by jerking his head to the side quickly. The white-haired boy retracted his right arm and gave the male Ace cousin a mildly amused smirk. "…Well part of the physical training I did with Aggro-sensei had me work on speed and agility," Lincoln remarked, "And I was already training with him to learn Kendo _before_ he began work to help me learn new moves to help me make better use of my quirk."

Nodding once in agreement, Allister remarked, "…Yeah, it's like my older cousin's gearing you up to be like a knife-wielding assassin, or something."

"Seeing as Lincoln-kun's quirk requires him to ingest a target's blood in order to be used," Aggro remarked from where he stood off to the side as he observed and supervised the sparring between Allister and Lincoln, prompting the both of them to turn and face him, "I figured that such training might be of good use to him." Gesturing to Lincoln, Aggro said to Allister, "I even went about getting him that bowie knife of his, having it specially made out of a special plastic material as hard and durable as tempered steel."

Allister turned to face Lincoln, a curious and mildly confused look on his face. "…Your bowie knife is made of plastic?" the male Ace cousin asked.

Nodding twice in the affirmative, the sole Loud boy explained, "It's as solid and reliable as if it were a regular bowie knife made of metal. But yes, it is actually made of plastic."

"It'll be handy if Lincoln-kun ever has to deal with someone that has a magnetism quirk," Aggro remarked, "I just want him to be prepared if ne-"

"There you guys are!" a somewhat young female voice called out, making Lincoln, Aggro and Allister, as well as a few other nearby people such as Alphonse and Benny, turn around and see, to their piqued interest, Lynn come walking over, dragging a mildly troubled looking Chandler and Ronnie Anne along. Lola and Lucy were also in the group, helping their older sister with handling the two fifth-graders.

Scoffing in an annoyed tone as she and the other older Loud sisters came over, Lori said, "Lynn, what are you, Lola and Lucy doing here with Ronnie Anne and that Chandler boy?"

Jerking a thumb at Chandler, Lynn explained, "This kid was asking Ronnie Anne where he can find where you guys were all at working on fighting and what-not, since he said he had some sort of form that his dad signed allowing him to work with you guys. Ronnie Anne said that she knew where to find you all since Bobby told her and agreed to lead him here, so I made them bring me and the girls here along."

Holding up her hands with the palms facing forward, Ronnie Anne said, "Lincoln's sister here is crazy. Also, I'm only here because I was showing Chandler how to get here. I know I don't have permission from mom to join you guys, and I was going to leave as soon as I brought Chandler over here so he can turn in that permission form that he got his dad to sign."

"Oh, he got the permission form signed?" Lisa, who heard the commotion and left her tent to investigate, said as she walked over. Chandler nodded once as he pulled out a folded-up sheet of paper from his right back pocket. The red-haired boy handed the paper over to Lisa, who then unfolded it and checked it. Sure enough, it was the permission form for letting someone under the age of thirteen join the hero group Lisa was assembling, and it had indeed been signed by Chandler's father, Brandon McCann.

Looking up to Chandler, Lisa said, "Very well, we can have you join us, Chandler. Given that your quirk works similar to Carlota's and Annie's respective quirks, I suggest you go to them for instruction and combat practice."

Chandler nodded once in agreement and thanks as he turned to head over to Carlota and Anastacia (aka Annie). As the red-haired boy began to walk off, he stopped short when Lynn spoke up. "Whoa, whoa, whoa," the sporty Loud sister said, "How come you all are working on brawling with each other and not get _me_ in on any of the action?" Pounding a fist into her hand, Lynn continued, "You know that I'm always down for a rumble."

"Lynn, you're literally quirkless," Lori pointed out, "This whole thing that Lisa's setting up is to help get people with quirks prepared to defend Royal Woods from all manner of crazy things, such as what happened when Luna's old music tutor and his friends were here and had to deal with those crazy weirdos and whatnot."

Giving her older sister a questioning look, Lynn said, "Geez, Lor, you're sounding just like Lucy when she tells me that the two of us and Lola should just leave the fighting to Lincoln."

"That's because Lincoln's quirk is absolutely wicked," the gothic Loud sister explained, making Lynn turn to regard her and Lola. It was clear both by her tone and by the way that she was using the word 'wicked' that Lucy thought that her older brother had one of the coolest, if not _the_ coolest, quirks out there. "Lincoln's quirk, combined with the training he's getting from Argent's older brother, makes him someone that I highly doubt even _you_ can beat in a straight-up fight," Lucy said to her sporty older sister.

That comment from her dark little sister made Lynn snort in laughter. "Lucy, Lucy, Lucy," Lynn began, "I know that Lincoln's done better ever since the adult niece of Luna's music tutor fully healed him, and that he's getting back into a decent shape what with his work with Aggro, but I'm pretty sure that I can still not only take Lincoln on in a fight, but take him down as well. You forget who I am, little sis-"

"I propose an idea," Aggro said suddenly, cutting Lynn off and making her and most everyone else, as they've all noticed what was going on, turn to face him. To Lynn, the male Ace twin said, "A one-on-one match between you and Lincoln-kun. He is allowed the use of his quirk, but the only tool he's allowed to use is his three-inch bladed pocket knife."

Pointing at Aggro, Lola said, "You're allowing Lincoln to use a knife in his fight against Lynn?" Scoffing incredulously, the pageant winning Loud sister said, "Do you _want_ him to kill her?"

Gently shaking his head, Aggro explained, "I never said that it was a death match, Lola. In fact, neither Lincoln-kun nor Lynn are allowed to grievously hurt each other, much less kill. It will simply be a fight until one of them is unable to continue."

Lucy nodded in agreement with the male Ace twin. "He's right," the gothic Loud sister remarked, "Lincoln doesn't need to kill Lynn to beat her. All he needs to do is to draw some of her blood so he can use his quirk. That's probably why he's being allowed a pocket knife." As Lucy explained things to Lola, Lynn, who was also listening (obviously) arched a wry eyebrow out of suspicion.

The sporty Loud sister knew her younger brother, unlike her, had a quirk, but she had no idea what it was. All that she knew was that Lincoln needed to draw someone's blood in order to use it. Lynn knew that she would have to be careful since she was not only fighting a quirked person while she herself is quirkless, but her opponent was also armed and she was unarmed. Still, her opponent having so much over her did not bother Lynn in the slightest. As a matter of fact, Lynn was a bit excited that she was going to have a match against someone while she was given a bit of a handicap that made things more challenging for her.

Lynn always enjoyed a physical challenge, whether it be sports, fighting or anything else.

* * *

Lincoln and Lynn stood twelve feet away from each other, with Aggro standing nearby to officiate the match. Everyone else that had gathered there was standing nearby to watch the match as well. Raising his right hand, which held his bokken Morning Sun, up into the air, the male Ace twin said, "Alright, this match is between Lincoln and Lynn." Swinging Morning Sun down in front of him, Aggro said, "GO!"

The sporty Loud sister took a running start at Lincoln, figuring that her years of physical training as well as all of her working out that she got in with all of the sports she played would give her an advantage. However, to her shock and surprise, not only did Lincoln sprint in as well, but he had a speed that Lynn was by no means expecting. She had no idea that her little brother could run so fast, with a speed that she believed most likely eclipsed her own.

"_The hell did Leni_'_s guy do with Lincoln to get him this fast_?" Lynn thought as she had to jump out of the way to avoid a swift cut from Lincoln's knife, barely dodging. Lynn figured that since Lincoln needed his knife to use his quirk, she ought to try to disarm him or otherwise take his blade away. But she was seeing no opening that would allow her to do so, given that Lincoln was rushing her like a fast and deadly assassin.

Acting faster than his older sister could keep up with, Lincoln was able to score a cut on the back of Lynn's right hand, making her flinch and hiss is pain as his pocket knife's blade cut skin, drew blood. The sole Loud boy, seeing blood on his pocket knife's blade, jumped back to a safe distance. Lincoln then held his knife up to his lips and, in a move that confused and disgusted Lynn, licked her blood from his blade.

"That's really gross, bro," Lynn remarked in a mildly disgusted tone, "Why would you-" Lynn suddenly stopped short as she felt herself become completely overcome with paralysis, making her fall over onto the soft, grassy ground unable to move. With Lynn helpless like that, Lincoln walked over, knelt down and, simply to emphasize that he won, held his blade to her throat.

Aggro, with a bit of a smirk, held up his bokken and said, "The match winner is Lincoln!" After he had been declared the winner, Lincoln got up, folded his pocket knife close, and slipped it back into his pocket as Lori and Luna, both with mildly annoyed looks on their faces, walked over to the paralyzed Lynn to gather her up.

Turning over to where Lisa stood, Luna said, "Yo Lis, should Lori and I just dump Lynn over at the first aid station?"

"Yeah, take her over to Fiona and Clyde," the brainy Loud sister replied with a wave of her hand, "There's not much either of them can do about Lynn's paralysis, but the cut on the back of Lynn's hand is the perfect opportunity for Fiona to help Clyde get the hang of his quirk." Lori followed behind Luna as the two of them carried their sporty younger sister over to have her cut healed at the first aid station.

…

Lynn, who was still paralyzed, was sat in a chair at the first aid station and watched as Clyde held his hand over the cut on her right hand. Clyde focused a bit, and Lynn watched in mild amazement as a minor energy of sorts emanated from the palm of Clyde's hand and envelop the cut, quickly mending it. Within a few seconds, Clyde had completely healed Lynn's cut, making it as if it was never there in the first place.

Dusting his hands off, the African American boy said, "There you go, Lynn, your cut's been healed. All you can do now is wait for the paralysis that Lincoln inflicted to wear off on its own. If it helps, the minimum time to wait should be six and a half minutes."

"What…" Lynn began as she was still surprised over what her younger brother did, "…What exactly did Lincoln do?"

"Lincoln used his quirk, Vampiric Stun," Lucy said; she and Lola had followed Lori and Luna over to the first aid station and stayed there with Lynn after she was deposited. Gesturing to her sporty older sister, the gothic Loud girl began, "Lincoln can paralyze someone by ingesting a bit of their blood. The length of paralysis depends on the blood's type compared to his own, as well as how much he ingested. According to Lisa, the shortest length of time Lincoln's quirk can paralyze someone is six and a half minutes." With a smirk, Lucy added, "As I said. Wicked."

Clyde nodded in agreement with Lucy before turning to face Lynn. "And that's just Lincoln's quirk," the African American boy explained, "He's also gotten some serious physical training from Aggro to help with learning new fighting styles, as well as work on speed and agility, and he also learned to speak Japanese from Aggro. I was told by Astrid that Aggro taught Lincoln something else, but I have no clue what it is since Astrid didn't go into any details."

Lynn was surprised by the sheer amount that Lincoln had going for him now. The sporty Loud girl could remember a time back when Lincoln was still the weak, wimpy little brother that Lynn would have no trouble wrestling into submission. Granted, recent events since the attack on RWES a while ago has made Lynn regret a number of things, but she still felt that she should have been able to top Lincoln in their match. But now, with the work he's gotten in on his quirk, combined with all of the training he's received from Aggro, Lynn had no idea what to think.

Things were proceeding faster than Lynn could keep up with, she realized.

* * *

A bit after the paralysis Lynn had been inflicted with wore off, she left with Lola and Lucy. Ronnie Anne stayed around, but mainly because she, in addition to leading Chandler to the area for training, also brought some foodstuffs from home. It was mainly traditional Mexican foodstuffs, prepared by Ronnie Anne and Bobby's grandmother Rosa, although the Hispanic tomboy also had a small amount of foods from the Ace family residence, which she brought over as a favor to Ashe. There were also a variety of various baked goods as well, such as notably big muffins, and there were even a few canisters full of horchata.

As Ronnie Anne got the stuff out of the baskets she brought and set the items up on the food table, Lincoln and Chandler came walking over, as the younger quirked persons were allowed to take a break from sparring/training. The two boys were talking amicably with each other, so neither of them were looking directly at Ronnie Anne.

"I'm surprised that my dad was so eager to let me join up with you guys," Chandler remarked as he walked with Lincoln, "I would figure that a hardass like him would say no." With a shrug, the red-haired boy continued, "And if my dad said no, then that was that. His word is basically law over at my family's place."

Lincoln nodded in understanding, saying, "I understand how you feel. My dad tries to lay down the law in a similar manner, but he's more often than not overruled by my mom. Hell, there have been times when some of my sisters had more say than my dad and overruled what he was trying to tell everyone." Lincoln and his former rival now friend shared a chuckle as they reached the table that Ronnie Anne was at.

"Sounds like you boys had something funny to talk about," the Hispanic tomboy remarked, a hint of mildly piqued interest in her tone.

Shrugging, Lincoln said, "I was just telling Chandler about how my dad tries to be the big man of the house but usually gets overruled by my mom and some of my sisters." With a chuckle, the sole Loud boy added, "In fact, back when my sisters and I were pet sitting for the Aces while they went to Great Lakes City, dad ended up yielding an argument to Aggro-sensei's pet fox."

Hearing that got a few chuckles out of both Chandler and Ronnie Anne. Gesturing to the food and other items she brought with her, Ronnie Anne said, "Well, if either of you boys want something to eat or drink, here you go. Aside from the stuff I set to the side over here, which comes from Astrid's folks, everything I brought came from my folks. My Grandma Rosa made everything aside from the horchata, which my Grandpa Hector made."

Chandler noticed that there were a few canisters that looked like drink thermoses, and that at least two of them were fairly big. When the red-haired boy made a note of this, Ronnie Anne explained, "Yeah, Grandpa Hector made a lot since he knew there would be a lot of people here, two of which are Bobby and Astrid's older brother, both of which are very fond of his horchata recipe." At that moment, as if on cue, Bobby and Aggro came walking over.

"Ooh, you brought some of Grandpa Hector's horchata, Nie-Nie?" Bobby asked, "Yeah, me and Aggro will be needing some." The male Ace twin said nothing, but he did nod once in agreement with the Hispanic young adult.

Jerking a thumb to the stuff that Ronnie Anne brought over from the Ace residence, she said, "I also got all of this from Astrid's folks' place."

Aggro looked over to the selection of foodstuffs from his family, and his eyes widened a bit in piqued interest. "Ooh, she brought some of the homemade mochi that I made with Astrid and Anna two nights ago," Aggro remarked, "And it looks like some tayaki pastries are here, too."

Pointing at something on the food table, Bobby asked, "You mean those pastry-looking things that are shaped and look like fish?" Aggro confirmed Bobby's question, then proceeded to point out a few other things about some of the food items from his family's place, overall denoting the wide mix of cultures that all made up the basis of the Ace family.

"Heh, wow," Chandler remarked, a hint of amusement in his tone, "And here I thought I was only going to learn how to better use my quirk to become a hero. I had no idea I was also going to get to learn about a lot of different foods from all over the world."

Lincoln nodded once in agreement and, after asking Aggro to do so which he agreed to, was passed two tayaki. Lincoln received them and handed one to Chandler while saying, "You've got to try this, Chandler. It's pretty good." The red-haired boy took a bite out of the tayaki that he was given, and was surprised by the sweet filling of the pastry, which Lincoln explained was a sweet red bean paste that is also used in making daifuku, a fact confirmed by Aggro.

Chandler, as he ate with Lincoln, felt weird in a way. He remembered back when he was a conceited jerk to the sole Loud boy, calling him Larry in an insulting fashion and whatnot. But then various happenings occurred, such as when Lincoln saved him great embarrassment at the one haunted house attraction. A lot of other things happened since then, and Chandler found himself acting less and less like the jerk that he used to be.

The red-haired boy did not know what to make of this, what to make of the feelings of mild confusion that he suddenly found himself with. But he did know what to make of the experiences that he was having now; working with others to learn to better use his quirk, eating and enjoying good snacks with one of the people he used to torment but was now counted as a friend, and just basically getting to live as any kid his age ought to live.

Chandler liked it.

* * *

Shawn O'Shaymin had gone over to some warehouses in one part of Royal Woods city limits, an area that was somewhat secluded since very few others every really came by this area. It was a typical gathering ground where criminals and low-level villains looking to group up or find a job to do where they can put their less than legal skills to work would come looking for said work. The info broker came here initially when he scouted the criminals and low-level villains for the recent attack at the police event on behalf of Brandon McCann, and now he was here again on the McCann patriarch's behalf.

…Only this time, Shawn had a hell of a lot more to work with.

"Hey, O'Shaymin," a voice called out, making Shawn turn to see a man about a decade younger than him come walking over; this man had a jet black, somewhat shaggy mullet, was slim yet had a moderately healthy build, but his skin looked deathly pale and there were a few spots that looked like the flesh had necrotized, and his eyes were red. He wore a baggy black t-shirt over a white long-sleeved shirt, baggy jeans held up with a belt, and gray, clunky looking sneakers.

Giving this man a wry look of mildly piqued interest, the info broker said, "I take it the last job that I sold some info on to you went well, Jet?"

With a nod in confirmation, the man talking to Shawn, apparently named Jet, flashed a smile, showing pointy teeth that were a yellowish color. "I made one hell of a payday, thanks to you," Jet replied, "But I heard that a group of twenty men, a mix of quirkless criminals and a few low-level quirked villains, which you scouted for a job concerning the attack on the recent police-hosted event, failed spectacularly." Giving the info broker a curious look, Jet asked, "What the heck happened, O'Shaymin?"

With a shrug, Shawn replied, "The man that I am working on the behalf of wanted a minimum of twenty for that attack, but refused to pay for a proper force." With a wry look, the info broker added, "Although since both Desperado and Sengoku were at the event, the attack was bound to be foiled regardless."

"Yeah, I'm still trying to avoid Asgardian myself," Jet remarked, "I swear, that crazed Viking girl calls me a draugr whenever she sees me, like I'm some actual undead, which is why she is liable to attack me whenever she sees me." Gesturing to himself, the undead-looking villain continued, "I'm a regular living breathing person who only _looks_ like an undead because of my quirk, Ghoul."

"A fairly notable mutant-type quirk that grants you fairly enhanced strength and durability," Shawn remarked, "But nothing that can begin to help you stand up to the likes of heroes such as the aforementioned Asgardian." Gesturing to Jet, the info broker said, "But luckily for you, I have another job that you might be interested in, a job that will keep you from running afoul of such powerful heroes."

Giving Shawn a wry look of caution, the undead-looking villain said with a hint of suspicion in his tone, "…This isn't another thing on behalf of that cheap bastard that's got you working for him right now, is it?" Crossing his arms over his chest, Jet continued, "I still refuse to work for as low of a pay as what Cheapo McGreedy is willing to offer."

Shawn gently shook his head as he held up a hand with the palm facing Jet, a gesture meant to get Jet to slow down a bit. Letting out a few chuckles, the info broker explained, "My current client realized his mistake when what little force of his failed at the attack on the police event. He has authorized me to list a much higher payout for those willing to do a bit of mercenary work for him."

Jet tilted his head to the side, his wry look of caution never fading. "How much is he willing to shell out now?" the undead-looking villain asked. Shawn walked up to Jet and showed him a slip of paper that had something written on it. Jet's eyes widened, but only just a bit, when he saw what was written on the slip. "…Now that's more like it," Jet said, "I'm in. By the way, how many people is this client of yours looking to hire out this time? The usual twenty, or a little bit less than that?"

The info broker chuckled a bit in self-amusement as he folded the slip of paper back up and placed it inside his right front pants pocket. "A bit _more_, actually," Shawn replied.

"Oh?" Jet asked, a bit more piqued interest entering his tone, "How much more?"

Shawn, with a somewhat sneering look of amusement on his face, said, "As many as I can possibly find for him."

END, ROYAL WOODS QUIRKS CHAPTER THREE

Author's notes;

Well, here's what can be considered a training arc, even though this story isn't divided up into arcs (if you want a BNHA-related story divided up into arcs, check out 'A couple that will go down in legend'). This chapter is meant to establish that some training and practice was done by the heroic characters before the beginning of the main plot that will have the majority of the story's conflict was started.

A few minor side things will happen, such as taking a few of the older teens out of the story with a distraction to keep them from solving everything within one chapter. After all, this is still a Loud House story (technically), so it would stand to reason that a certain white-haired boy ought to be the one leading some of the charge. But more on that in the later chapters. In the _next_ chapter, we will see an attacked launched by a militia of hired criminals and low-level villain mercenaries, an attack much bigger in size than what occurred at the police event.

He may not be a hero that's _exactly_ like his favorite comic book character Ace Savvy, but Lincoln will _still_ get at least a few shots at being able to show what kind of a hero he can truly be.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Loud House', MHA/BNHA or any other property in this work that I did not make myself.

The quirks that come with living in Royal Woods

Chapter four: A great heroic effort, part one

Chandler McCann was eating breakfast with his parents on one well enough morning. The previous day, Chandler had joined a league of heroes that was being established by the younger sister of his former rival Lincoln Loud. The red-haired boy trained with some of the others that had also joined the gathering of local quirked youth in Royal Woods, something he was able to do despite being under thirteen years of age since he had a permission slip signed by his father. In fact, Chandler's father, Brandon, was actually asking about Chandler's time yesterday.

"So son," the McCann patriarch began, trying to sound casual and friendly, "How was all of the hero stuff you did yesterday?"

With a shrug, Chandler replied, "We only did some training with our quirks, dad. I was made to spar and study under the respective older cousins of Ronnie Anne Santiago and Astrid Ace respectively. You know, Carlota and Anastacia?" After taking a sip from his glass of orange juice, the red-haired boy continued, "My quirk is similar to theirs, so it was decided that they could help me more."

"Were the Santiago and Ace girls in your grade there as well?" Brandon asked.

Gently shaking his head, Chandler replied, "Astrid wasn't allowed to join. Ronnie Anne was there since she led me to the training location, but she wasn't allowed to take part herself since she was likewise not given permission either. Ronnie Anne did help man the tables that were set up with all the food, though."

Chandler's mom nodded a few times, the small smile on her face showing that she was glad that the Hispanic tomboy was allowed to help out in some capacity. "Well that was great that she was able to help out," Mrs. McCann remarked.

Mr. McCann nodded once in agreement as he said, "I suppose." Turning his attention right back to Chandler, the McCann patriarch asked, "So who else was all there? You only mentioned two older teen girls, and the Santiago girl who wasn't allowed to take part. I mean, surely it couldn't have just been the three of you."

"Well Lincoln Loud, his smart little sister that was organizing everything, and their older sister who likes rock music and British stuff were there," Chandler began, "Although the smart little sister was just running things and didn't participate in any of the actual training and sparring. Astrid's other cousins were there as well, along with all of her older siblings. That blonde teen girl with the streak of blue in her hair was there, McBride was there with some teen girl with a powerful healing quirk, Ronnie Anne's older brother was there, and a few girls that are friends with Lincoln's oldest sister were there but I didn't see what they did."

Brandon took in everything his son had just told him, a look of calm understanding on his face. In actuality, the McCann patriarch was actually rather livid that there were so many potential heroes that were around to stop his ultimate secret plans, not that his wife and son had to know about any of that business. What really irked Brandon was that some of the people he now knew were part of the league that was formed were some of the very people he was warned by an associate of his to not try to confront; any of those specific individuals could very easily single-handedly stop anything and everything that he has planned.

…However, what he knew that the heroes didn't was that he had a general idea of their roster. Knowing who all was involved ahead of time gave the McCann patriarch jus the advantage that he was hoping to gain; it's one of the main reasons that he was so willing to let his son join up with the league when he came home with that permission slip. Chandler didn't even have any idea that he was being used by his father to gather any and all potential info that he could get his hands on for him.

As Brandon contemplated what to do next now that he had the info that he had just gotten, Chandler looked at him and asked, "Why do you ask, dad? You aren't worried that some of them might try to hurt me, are you?"

Having been brought out of his thoughts by his son's honest wonder, Brandon turned to face Chandler and merely smiled reassuringly. "…No, I trust the older ones to keep an eye on things over there," the McCann patriarch replied, "I was just curious about who all you would be working with as you became the greatest hero that Royal Woods has ever seen." Brandon then reached over to Chandler, put his hand on his son's head, and ruffled his hair a bit. With a gentle smirk, Brandon said, "You're doing your mom and me proud, you know."

The red-haired boy smiled a bit, clearly happy that his dad had admitted to having pride in him. The McCann family's breakfast continued on without much incident, although Brandon was still a bit annoyed that some of the members of the league of heroes that would be a thorn in his side included mid-teens to young adults that could raise great slabs of earth, create winds that far exceed even the strongest recorded hurricanes in history, conjure destructive storms of fire, and call down wicked bolts of lightning from the heavens, among other things.

Those four…even if just _one_ of them is around when Brandon tries to carry out any of his plans to achieve his ultimate goal, then that one person could very easily undo everything. According to Brandon's one associate, there is no actually stopping any of those four straight up. The best that some 'recent hires' that Brandon had his associate recruit can do is distract said powerful heroes long enough to allow Brandon and the others not on distraction duty to carry out the plans that, once carried out, can't really be reversed.

…But, never let it be said that Brandon wasn't crafty. The McCann patriarch figured that he could come up with something that would work to distract the heroes too powerful to take down outright for long enough. After all, Brandon had always seen himself as something of a…man with the plan.

* * *

Lincoln Loud, one of the few under-thirteen members of the League of Heroes that his younger sister Lisa had set up, was at his family's home, having just recently finished breakfast. After he got dressed in his new usual outfit, he made his way out to the garage where Lisa and Luna wanted to meet with him and discuss something concerning the league; Lincoln suspected that his musically inclined older sister and their brainy younger sister wanted to keep it to only the three of them, as they are the only ones among the Loud siblings to have quirks.

When Lincoln opened a side door along the one wall of the garage and walked in, he saw Sam Sharp, his sister Luna's girlfriend, making out with a girl who looked like a notably obese Luna that looked to weigh a minimum of four-hundred pounds. "Uhh…" Lincoln said aloud, getting the attention of both girls, both of whom looked embarrassed of having been caught. As the two teen girls looked embarrassed, the obese Luna suddenly deflated back down, resembling the slender Luna that everyone is familiar with.

Setting down his backpack and bokken carrying case that he brought with him as he suspected that he had to go meet up with Lisa's League of Heroes, the sole Loud boy looked at the two teenage girls and asked in a mildly dry tone as he gestured to them with his right hand, "I wasn't…interrupting anything, was I?"

"Oh, Lunes and I were just Frenching," Sam explained in a casual tone, "You see, we already made out with each other while she was in her default form, and later we tried making out with each other while she was using her buff form to be the Incredible Lunes." Jerking a thumb over her shoulder at Luna, the blonde Sharp girl continued, "I learned from you guys' little sis with the smarts that Lunes here has a third form that I didn't know about until I was informed of it earlier, like about thirty minutes ago. Naturally, I asked Luna to use said form as we made out with each other, as I want to have experienced _all_ of Luna's flavors."

The white-haired boy gave the two teen girls a mildly confused looking wry expression. "You guys…" Lincoln began, "…Make out with each other while Luna uses her quirk to use different body types." The two music lovers both nodded in the affirmative, drawing an indifferent shrug from Lincoln. "…Just remember to keep stuff like that out of official meetings when Lisa calls for everyone in the League to assemble," Lincoln said.

Luna and Sam both nodded in understanding, knowing that Lincoln was trying to help Lisa maintain a business-like way of managing the League. As the three of them waited around for Lisa to get to the garage and begin calling for an assembly of the League, Luna turned to face her girlfriend and said, "You know Sam, you're the first girl who has seen me in my fat form and did not say anything negative about how I looked."

The blonde Sharp girl, with a look of mild self-amusement in her expression, replied as she gave Luna's rear end a light pat with her left hand, which elicited an amused giggle out of the musically inclined Loud girl, "Well what can I say, Lunes? Fat-bottomed girls make the rockin' world go round."

"_I could have gone my entire life without ever having heard anything about the bottoms of ANY of my sisters ever and be perfectly happy_," Lincoln thought dryly, wishing that the two teen girls remembered to keep in mind that he was currently within five feet of the two of them.

* * *

Later, after Lisa had gotten to the garage where Lincoln, Luna and Sam were already waiting, she proceeded to have Lincoln and the teen girls assist in calling the other League members over to the Loud family's residence. Within short order, most of the whole of Lisa's League had been assembled in the Loud family garage, with only Allison, Aggro, Amy and Bobby absent. Lincoln was the first of those that came to notice the looks of worried concern on the faces of Carlota, the Ace cousins and Alphonse.

"…Something happened, didn't it?" Lincoln asked the concerned looking League members, prompting everyone else to turn to face them.

Gesturing to the concerned-looking members of her League, Lisa stated, "Yes, my older brother unit raises an excellent point." Giving Annie, Arthur, Allister, Alphonse and Carlota a look with a hint of concern in her eyes, the brainy Loud sister continued, "The lot of you all look worried about something, and I can only assume that the absence of Aggro, Allison, Amy and Bobby all have something to do with it."

All of the concerned-looking League members nodded in the affirmative together, with Carlota pulling out a DVD that looked like a video clip was recorded on. Holding the disk up, Carlota asked, "I don't suppose that there's anyway that we can play this, is there? This can explain a lot of why Annie, her folks and I are all worried, as well as why Bobby and the Ace siblings aren't here right now." The rest of the League members, with a creeping sense of dread coming over all of them, proceeded to help go about getting the appropriate gear to play the burned DVD.

…

To everyone's shock, a trio of men, one of which clearly had some sort of mutant-type quirk that made him look like some manner of undead (it's was Jet, not that any of them knew who he was), were standing in a stereotypical dimly lit room where a kidnapped hostage was kept. Coincidentally, tied to one chair each in the room with the three men were Carlota's little brother Carl, Anna Ace and her older sister Astrid. All three of them were tied up with rope so that they couldn't use their arms, and they all had duct tape over their respective mouths.

Pointing a butterfly knife in the direction of the camera that was being used to record the video clip, Jet said, "This is a special little video that the lads here and I threw together for the benefit of Desperado, Sengoku, Asgardian and Visionquest. See, here's a little bit of a deal for the four aforementioned heroes."

Jerking a thumb over his shoulder to point out the kids who were held by he and his men, the undead-looking man said, "We got the kids here, and we want the four heroes that the lads and I went through so much trouble to throw all of this together for to come pick the brats up from where we're having a little bit of a party." With a hint of mildly sinister amusement entering his expression, Jet added, "…Over in Great Lakes City." Pointing to the camera with his right index finger, Jet continued, "You can find all of the kids in one of the warehouses in the downtown area of the city."

"Oh, and all four of the heroes we're trying to have some fun with have to come," one of the other two men in the video, who had shaggy jet-black hair that was long and covered one of his eyes but he had stark white skin, added in something of a conversational tone, "We'll know if not all of the heroes show up. And trust me." With a bit of chuckling that sounded to be a bit on the sinister side, the stark white-skinned man said, "This is one party invite that none of the four heroes will want to decline." The video then cut off suddenly, showing that it was over.

The present members of Lisa's League all exchanged nervous, worried looks with one another. "…So," Lisa began finally, "There are some criminals and villains who are now targeting the members of our respective families in order to personally attack us." Crossing her arms over her chest, the brainy Loud sister continued, "And it's unsurprising that the first of us that those of illegal intent first targeted Bobby, Aggro, Allison and Amy, as those four are the most powerful among the lot of us by far."

"I saw Bobby carry Aggro and his sisters off into the air in the direction of Great Lakes City earlier," Carlota began to describe, "He used his quirk to engulf himself in a gigantic shroud of golden winds that were in the shape of a giant Mexican Eagle, and the Aces hopped onto the back of said giant eagle shroud as Bobby took up into the air and flew off."

Nodding a few times as she crossed her arms over her chest, Carol remarked, "So _that_'_s_ why I heard a news report earlier this morning about a gigantic eagle that looked to be made of golden winds fly over Royal Woods airspace in the direction of Great Lakes City." Trixie nodded in agreement with the previous homecoming winner, suggesting that she had heard a similar thing herself before she came to the League meeting.

Turning to face the rest of the members of her League, Lisa said, "We've got to do what we can to help the Aces and Bobby track down the specific warehouse over in Great Lakes City where their siblings are being held." The brainy Loud sister held her right hand to her chin as she held her left hand over her right elbow, a pose often associated with diligent thinking/concentration. "Now," Lisa began, "We need to-"

Lisa was cut off suddenly when a radio, similar to a police radio, that was in the garage went off suddenly, making the gathered League members turn around to face it. "Calling all units, calling all units," a female officer's voice on the police radio called out, "Large attack of criminals and low to medium-level villains taking place in various areas in uptown Royal Woods. Calling for all available units to help with dealing with the attack."

After the radio feed cut off, the remaining League members all turned to face one another. "Well ain't this just fan-tucking-fastic," Trixie snapped in a clearly annoyed tone; when she snapped, the former rich girl had her mouth open as far as possible, revealing two pointed fangs that had an uncanny resemblance to the fangs often associated with vampires. "Not only did a group of jerks kidnap some of the younger siblings of Bobby, Aggro and his sisters to lure them out over to Great Lakes City, but now a bunch of criminals and various villains are attacking!"

Carol crossed her arms over her chest as she wore a look of grim suspicion on her face. "This cannot be a coincidence," Carol declared, sounding very much sure of herself, "The strongest of our group were all lured out of Royal Woods, and while they're all gone a bunch of criminals and villains start attacking?" Gently shaking her head, the previous homecoming winner went on, "And to make matters worse, the video demanded that Allison, Amy and the boys _all_ have to go to Great Lakes City, meaning none of them are allowed to pop back to Royal Woods to help out. Unless of course any of them want anything bad to happen to Carl, Anna and Astrid."

"Those bastards!" Chandler exclaimed, very clearly pissed off, as he shook clenched hands in the air, "I can't believe that they would kidnap the cutest girl at school! Ooh, I just wish that Astrid's older siblings let me tag along so I could help them kick the butts of those kidnappers and rescue Astrid and the others from them!"

Giving the red-haired boy a curious look as he and Lincoln turned to regard him, Clyde said, "Oh yeah. You have a crush on Astrid, don't you, Chandler?"

"Everyone, we have to put everything to the side for now and help the local law enforcement here in stopping the criminal and villain attack," Lisa pointed out. With all eyes on her, Lisa said, "We're going to have to divide up into groups and go to the various areas that are under attack. Now, I myself cannot help with the fighting as all my quirk does is greatly enhance my already notable intelligence, also I'm only four so I'm a vulnerable target anyway. There's also the fact that Bobby, Aggro, Allison and Amy are all absent since they were all deliberately lured out of Royal Woods in what is clearly a move to have them out of town during the attack."

Lincoln did a quick head count of who all was available. After adding things up, the sole Loud boy said, "…That means we only have thirteen League members available to help the police try to stop the criminal and villain attack."

"We also have to try and capture as many of the criminals and villains as possible," Chandler remarked, drawing nods of agreement out of both Lincoln and Clyde, "A mess this big has to be the doing of some big criminal mastermind, so one of the attacking criminals and/or villains has got to know at least _something_ about who all is pulling all the strings."

"I'll stay here and coordinate all of the efforts of the groups of League members sent out," Lisa stated as she raised a hand, "Meanwhile, you all have to be organized into as many teams as we can work out."

Turning to face Lincoln, Clyde and Chandler, Carol gestured for the three of them to come over to her and Trixie by jerking her head in the appropriate direction. As she did this, the previous homecoming winner's hair shifted around a bit, allowing for small black, slightly curved horns to poke out before Carol's hair covered them again. "You boys will come with me and Trixie," Carol said, "We all can divide up into groups of four with one team being a group of five, so the five of us will be that team."

Nodding in agreement with Carol, Trixie said, "She's got a point. We can handle some of the less problematic incidents while allowing the teams with members older than you boys to take care of more notable threats."

"Good thinking, girls," Carlota remarked, "We all still need to help stop all of the criminals and villains, but I'd feel bad if the boys here were thrown into anything too dangerous for kids like them to deal with reliably."

While the teenagers all generally agreed that Lincoln, Clyde and Chandler, all of them still technically being kids, ought to not be put in too much danger, Lincoln was mildly amused by how he was being underestimated (he understood and appreciated why, though) while Chandler was annoyed that he was being underestimated. Clyde, as his quirk makes him a healer thus he's not all that good in a straight-up fight against someone, understood perfectly well that he was best to stay on the sidelines and help mend wounds as much as he could. As such, the three fifth-grade boys were placed on a team with Carol and Trixie.

The other teams were also formed soon after; Luna was on a team with Sam, Alphonse and Arthur, whereas the other team consisted of Carlota, Anastacia, Allister and Benny. "Well folks," Lisa began, a hint of bemusement in her tone, "It looks like we've got our first major event to deal with since the League had been established. It goes without saying that even though we all have quirks that will allow us to help deal with the attacking criminals and villains, things are still dangerous nonetheless, so do try to be careful."

"Aye, aye, captain," Luna replied as she gave her brainy little sister a salute that was partly playful and joking, but also understood the seriousness of the situation nonetheless. Once all of them were ready, the created teams of quirked heroes were deployed out into the town to help the police deal with the criminals and villains, with Lisa remaining behind to coordinate all of the teams from her computer station that she just so happened to have set up in the garage because of course she does.

* * *

To Lincoln's immediate worry, the first incident that he and his group came across in town was a group of half a dozen attackers, three quirkless criminals and three villains consisting of two low-level and one that looked to be medium-level, were attacking Lynn's Table, the restaurant that Lincoln's dad Lynn Sr. had opened, as it was the Loud patriarch's dream to have his own restaurant. The sole Loud boy knew that his dad just so happened to be working at the restaurant on this day, so he was especially worried.

"Hey, that one villain that went in looked like the undead looking guy from the video that was played," Carol said as she and the others rushed over to Lynn's Table, "Don't tell me that the kids they kidnapped are still here in Royal Woods and that Allison and the others were led out of Royal Woods on a wild goose chase."

"Lisa confirmed that Carl, Astrid and Anna are indeed in Great Lakes City," Lincoln supplied as he rushed in with Carol and the others, his three-inch bladed pocket knife in his left hand and his special bowie knife in his right, "My guess is that the video was recorded ahead of time and the undead-looking guy had some of his fellows take the kidnapping victims to Great Lakes City for him while he remained here in Royal Woods."

The group of five quirked youth, two of which were technically young adults (Carol and Trixie are both eighteen), entered the Loud family's restaurant, with Clyde seeking some cover where he found a few injured civilians that he proceeded to heal with his quirk. This left Lincoln, Chandler who transformed into his humanoid ferret form as he and the others entered the place, Carol and Trixie to confront the criminals and villains inside.

As she ran into the main area of the restaurant with Trixie and the boys, Carol ripped her shirt off, revealing the sports bra she wore underneath, as well as a pair of black, bat-like wings that were approximately as big as the wings of an adult turkey. A black tail with an arrow-like tip at the end also peeked out from her skirt. As for Trixie, she gave the criminals and villains that her group confronted a lip-curled snarl that showed her twin pointed fangs.

"Shit, local heroes are already here!" one of the criminals, a quirkless Hispanic man armed with a crowbar, swore as Carol and Trixie, with Chandler and Lincoln rushing in to back them up, proceeded to rush him and the others that he was with.

"Feh, there's four of them and six of us," Jet, the undead-looking medium-level villain, scoffed with a hint of self-amusement in his tone, "There's no need to get all-" Jet was cut off when Trixie slugged him in the gut with a punch that carried a surprising amount of strength.

"You look to be the leader of the pack here," Trixie said after she made Jet fall back a few stumbling steps. Assuming a stance for fighting, the former rich girl continued, "I think that my friends and I here ought to work on taking you out first!" Jet and the rest of his group proceeded to engage the quirked heroes that came in to stop them from whatever they were planning to do at Lynn's Table.

The Hispanic man armed with the crowbar tried to rush Lincoln, but he was far too fast and agile for the Hispanic man to land even one hit. Lincoln handily scored a good cut on the Hispanic man's left forearm that drew some blood with his bowie knife, then after licking some of the blood off the blade Lincoln watched with satisfaction as his quirk activated, causing the Hispanic man to drop to the floor as he was fully overcome with paralysis.

Carol, with a moderate roundhouse kick (she had no actual martial arts training), struck a villain that looked to have a minor aquakinesis quirk across the right side of his head, knocking him out right there and then. A criminal with a stiletto knife tried running up to her to attack her, but the previous homecoming winner turned to meet with a flirtatious look in her eyes. "Oh, you don't really want to use that on lil' ol' me, do you?" Carol asked in a clearly seductive tone as she bat her eyelashes, making the criminal stop short as he was seemingly charmed by Carol.

With the criminal distracted by her use of charm, Carol took the chance to swiftly and harshly bring her right foot up right into his hidden treasure, scoring a serious critical hit that dropped the man to the floor of Lynn's Table, stunned and unable to be of much use in anything. The other low-level villain, who could shoot laser shots from his eyes, fired a few eye lasers at the former homecoming winner. Lucking none of them hit Carol as she ducked quickly.

As the laser eye villain tried to hit Carol, Trixie snuck up from behind him and, with her pointy fangs bared, she brought her mouth down on the side of the villain's neck, sticking her fangs into his neck before sucking some of his blood. The lesser villain was understandably freaked and tried to struggle. After a few seconds, Trixie let the guy go as she jumped back a bit as she spat out all of the blood she sucked from the villains.

"Bleh!" the former rich girl spat in disgust. Wiping her mouth with the side of her hand, Trixie said, "I just _had_ to have a quirk that made me like a vampire, didn't I? Blood is a really gross thing to ingest, you know."

With a look on his face that was equal parts freaked, annoyed and disgusted, the laser eye villain said, "What the hell is wrong with-" The villain was cut off when Lincoln rushed by, swiped the bleeding side of his neck with an index finger, and then sucked the blood off of his finger. The villain was soon dropped to the floor as Lincoln's Vampiric Stun took effect, paralyzing him.

Giving Trixie a dry look, Lincoln retorted, "Well some of us _have_ to ingest blood to activate our quirks, Trixie. You don't, even though your quirk allows you to suck blood like a vampire." Over to the side, the last criminal, who was armed with an expandable baton, tried to strike at the transformed Chandler, but the ferret boy quickly danced around the strikes, avoiding all of them. When he saw an opening, Chandler jumped at the criminal, digging his claws into the man's gut and shoulders and his teeth into his neck, attacking him like an animal.

While Chandler was wrestling with the criminal, Carol glided over as she flapped her bat-like wings and dealt a punch across the back of the last criminal's head, knocking him out cold as he dropped to the floor face-up, landing on his back and with Chandler still digging is claws into his gut and shoulder. Seeing that the criminal was down, the ferret boy got up and let him go. His claws and teeth did no serious damage, but they did allow him to keep a firm hold on the last of the three criminals.

Looking around, Chandler spotted Jet, the undead-looking villain, getting back to his feet after he was struck by Trixie earlier. Pointing to where Jet stood, Chandler said, "I think that one over there might be wanting to try for round two." Sure enough to what the ferret boy believed, Jet shook his head a bit as he seemingly recovered from having been thrown off by Trixie's earlier attack on him.

Giving the group of heroes a serious glare, the undead-looking villain snarled, "Well I'll be damned. You would-be heroes are tougher than the lads here and I were counting on. And here I thought the plan our mercenary group cooked up to lure Sengoku and the other similarly powerful heroes out of Royal Woods would leave the place easy pickings for us while we were working on carrying out the boss's plans to fruition."

"So, you guys _did_ lure Aggro-sensei, his sisters and Bobby out of Royal Woods on purpose," Lincoln said as he and the others glared at the undead-looking villain.

Smirking, Jet remarked, "Well what did you expect? You don't think our group wants to get our asses kicked before we can get paid, do you?"

"You said that you and the others here are part of a mercenary group," Carol began as she gave off a flirtatious air, "And that you have some boss that has a plan that he's paying you all to help him bring to fruition." With a seductive-looking smirk, the former homecoming queen asked, "I don't supposed you'd be a dear and tell us all about it, would you?"

Jet chuckled a bit to himself before he responded. "Sorry, girl, but my lips are sealed," Jet remarked, "Take your charming somewhere else."

Carol dropped her flirtatious air that she was giving off and wore a look of piqued interest. "Wow, you're one of the very few who resisted when I tried putting on some charm," Carol said, "What's your secret?"

Chuckling again, Jet said, "Ha, ha, I'm gay."

"…Let me try this, Carol," Lincoln offered dryly, "I've been meaning to try out something that Aggro-sensei's been teaching me the fundamentals of for quite some time." The sole Loud boy calmly walked up to Jet as the undead-looking villain stood there. "I wonder…" Lincoln began casually, in a talking tone that was barely loud enough to be louder than muttering or whispering. Suddenly, and to the surprise of Jet, Lincoln's eyes widened as they acquired a very noticeable hint of bloodlust.

The white-haired boy was also giving off a very strong air of murderous intimidation as he glared at Jet that made him take a few steps back out of alarm and fear. "Can the undead feel any fear at all?" Lincoln asked as he radiated Killing Intent, making Jet look even paler than he did normally. Jet slowly dropped to his knees as he was cowed by the intimidating aura that was coming from the preteen boy standing before him.

It wasn't just Jet that was intimidated by Lincoln's presence at that moment; the criminals and villains that weren't knocked out were also scared, as were Carol, Trixie and Chandler. Even a lot of the civilians in the restaurant were also shaking a bit if any of them were looking over at the sole Loud boy as he stared down at the undead-looking villain. Lincoln walked a few steps closer to Jet, before delivering a devastating punch across his face, knocking him out cold.

After Jet had been knocked out, Lincoln stopped giving off the intimidating aura that he had going. Turning to face the other quirked heroes in his group, the white-haired boy said, "Yeah that was something that I've been learning from Aggro-sensei. He can do the same thing, only he has much finer control over it."

"Is…" Chandler asked as he changed back to normal, "…Is now a good time to round up all of the criminals and villains here?" Carol nodded in agreement as she led the rest of the group in rounding up the criminals and villains. After they were all secured, Clyde came out so he could heal injuries that were suffered. One such injured person that was healed was Jet, who Lincoln and the others would be having words with when he came to.

END, ROYAL WOODS QUIRKS CHAPTER FOUR

Author's notes;

Well there's Lincoln's first major fight in the story, and it won't be the last. Anyway, the next chapter will see Lincoln and his group interrogate the captured criminals and villains on scene, during which they'll learn some rather disconcerting information about what all is going on, info that will put all of them, Chandler especially, on high alert. There will also be a scene that takes place over in Great Lakes City, where Bobby and the three oldest Ace siblings work to rescue their kidnapped siblings. There's going to be a bit of a sprint to the climax, so get ready for one hell of a bumpy ride, folks.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Loud House', MHA/BNHA or any other property in this work that I did not make myself.

The quirks that come with living in Royal Woods

Chapter five: A great heroic effort, part two

A few of the criminals and low-level villains were milling about in an abandoned warehouse in Great Lakes City, which is located three miles by driving from Royal Woods. Off to the side in the warehouse were Astrid Ace, her six-year-old sister Anna, and Carl Casagrande. All three of them were tied up to one chair each, and they all had duct tape covering their mouths. The three kids all looked frightened to be in their current situation.

"Hey guys," one criminal said to a second criminal and a low-level villain, speaking in a clear tone of concern, "Why the hell are we doing this again?"

"It's part of the job, man," the low-level villain replied with a shrug.

"Yeah, but we're waiting with those kids for four of the most powerful heroes in the Midwest, if not _all_ of the entire country, to show up," the first criminal went on, "We deliberately kidnapped them to lure said heroes here and out of Royal Woods." With a shake of his head, the first criminal said, "Why did we all get stuck with the single most dangerous part of the mercenary band's job from the big boss that had O'Shaymin scout us out for him?"

Letting out a mildly resigned sigh that showed he understood how his fellow criminal felt, the second criminal remarked, "Dude, I know that we're royally fucked if those heroes show up while we're here. That's why we've got a few lookouts keeping an eye out for the heroes so we can all bail before they get to us." Crossing his arms over his chest, the second criminal pointed out, "Keep in mind that we don't have to actually _confront_ those four. All we had to do was lure them out of Royal Woods for long enough for the big boss to-"

*CRASH*

*FUROOOOM*

"HAVE AT THEE, FOUL VILLAINS!"

The criminals and low-level villains had all been caught by surprise when one of the large garage doors leading into the warehouse was blown into oblivion by a mighty blast of golden lightning. As the criminals and villains recovered, they all saw, to their horror, that the very four heroes that they were being put up to lure out of Royal Woods, Bobby Santiago and the three oldest Ace siblings, had not only found them but had burst right in. Bobby and Aggro were both outfitted in their respective hero outfits, while Allison and Amy were both in theirs.

Allison had her hair as she usually wore it, with the bangs framing her face and the rest of it bound in twin pigtails long enough to reach halfway down her shoulder blades. Her outfit consisted of a sleeveless thick cloth top of dark green worn under a gold yellow sleeveless vest that would have exposed her midriff if not for the green sleeveless shirt; the vest was connected only by a golden brooch that was detailed to resemble the head of a snarling wolf, with the brooch clearing being of Nordic make.

Allison wore metal shoulder pads with fur trim, a belt that was composed of metal links crafted to resemble skulls and from each skull on the belt a length of leather studded with a few metal spikes trailed down, under the belt and leather lengths was a dark fur skirt that reached her knees, a skirt that looked to have been made from a bear pelt. Under the skirt was a pair of durable cloth pants with knee guards over the knees, and Allison also wore a pair of fur trimmed boots that reached halfway up her shins; the legs of her pants disappeared into the boots.

Allison also wore a simple dark leather headband/circlet over her forehead, and a pair of fur bracers that started at the crooks of her elbows, covered the rest of her arms going towards her hands, and also covered the lower halves of the back of her hands. In the female Ace twin's right hand she wielded Yonfour, her cherished four-iron golf club, which was currently encased in a shroud of golden lightning that crackled and sparked menacingly. The case that Allison carried her golf club around in was, as always, worn over her back.

As for Amy, her hero outfit notably resembled her usual outfit. Although retaining the same general appearance and black color, Amy's sleeveless top and skirt now looked distinctly more like the clothing worn by Native American tribesmen; she also wore a sturdy, durable-looking pair of black fringed moccasin boots that reached about halfway up her shins, and she wore a headband with traditional Native American patterns. A single black feather, about half a foot long, hung from the headband on the same side of Amy's head as her eye was not obscured by her bangs. As per usual, Amy carried her staff.

Seeing these four heroes, four of the strongest in the Midwestern United States if not in _all_ of the country, having just busted their way in to raid the place, made the gathered criminals and low-level villains scramble around in something of a panic. Smirking in a mix of vengefulness and some amusement, Allison rushed towards the scrambling criminals and villains with Yonfour raised up, the cloak of golden lightning that was engulfing it spreading quickly to cover the whole of Allison herself.

Similarly, Amy, Bobby and Aggro quickly became engulfed in cloaks of their respective elements, those being earth, wind and fire, all of which were golden. Amy's earth that she was using was dragged from various sources, such as from dirt from outside of the warehouse and from a few bags of gardening dirt that was in the warehouse because the criminals and villains just _had_ to pick a gardening supply storage warehouse, before it was enveloped in a brilliant golden aura before going on to cloak the fifteen-year-old Ace girl.

The criminals and low-level villains, despite their significant numbers advantage, stood no chance as Allison, followed shortly by Aggro and Bobby joining her, quickly and soundly swept the entire lot of them. Amy didn't even get a chance to fight the criminals and villains herself, although she volunteered for the duty of rescuing the younger kids while her older siblings and Bobby took to fighting the criminals and villains.

After the last of the forces there were defeated (a female criminal who was knocked out when struck in the head by a gold fire-encloaked bokken wielded by Aggro), all of the criminals and villains were gathered up and bound by Bobby and the Ace twins while Amy led Astrid, Anna and Carl outside. When Amy and the kids walked outside, a few police cars pulled up to the scene. They parked, and a few police officers all got out.

"Hey, you're that Visionquest hero from Royal Woods," the first police officer remarked as he and his fellows walked over to Amy and the kids, "The boys here and I came here to investigate reports of a large group of villains operating in the warehouses in this part of town."

"Yeah, officer," Amy replied as she nodded in the affirmative, "Some of my siblings and I came out here with Desperado because the criminal and villain gang kidnapped some of our younger siblings." With a gentle shake of her head, Amy continued, "It's clear that they wanted the four of us out of Royal Woods, but we have no idea what they wanted that for or why."

The GLCPD officers, with the help of the heroes that were lured out by the criminal and villain gang, rounded up all of the criminals and villains and proceeded to carry out the process of searching the arrested persons for weapons and whatnot; some of the villains even had quirk-suppressing cuffs placed on them. As the criminals were loaded into the back seats of the various police cruisers that pulled up the scene while the villains were loaded into the bac of a few armored police trucks to be hauled off to a villain's prison, Amy and Allison was giving a few details to, with Astrid, Anna and Carl sticking close to them.

As the two oldest Ace sisters gave what details they knew to the police, Aggro and Bobby came jogging up to them. "Hey boys, Allison and I might be a while here," Amy said to the boys, "Can you two rush back to Royal Woods to see what all is going down over there?"

The one officer getting a statement from Amy and Allison scoffed in amusement. "Royals Woods is a three hour drive from Great Lakes City," the officer pointed out, "Granted, we can give the boys a lift back with a police helicopter, but it'll take at least forty-five minutes to even draw up the necessary-"

"Mexican Eagle," Bobby said, cutting the officer off midsentence as he suddenly conjured a bunch of golden winds about himself, with said winds taking the shape of a gigantic eagle. Aggro, engulfed in a cloak of golden fire, hopped onto the back of the giant wind eagle avatar that Bobby had created. Bobby and Aggro took off up into the air before soaring off at a very fast speed in the direction of Royal Woods.

The only ones that saw that display who did _not_ have awestruck looks of disbelief were Allison, Amy, Astrid, Anna and Carl. In fact, Allison even had a mildly amused smirk on her face. "Trust me, officers," the female Ace twin remarked in a tone of clear self-amusement, "We are very much capable of moving quickly."

* * *

"Wake up," Lincoln snarled in a foul, no-nonsense tone as he slapped Jet across the face; the undead-looking villain came to, and when he did the first thing he noticed was that he noticed was that not only was he and the other five criminals/villains in his group all hogtied and sitting on the floor (not tied together, tied up separately but seated on the floor together) but that the very scary preteen boy and the rest of the heroes were standing over them, although the very scary preteen boy was kneeling to be more level with Jet.

Jet also felt very cold; a quick look around the room that everyone was in confirmed that they were all in a big walk-in freezer that is used to store food before it's taken out and prepared into dishes to feed customers (they _are_ at a restaurant, after all). Jet looked to behind the group of heroes and saw two police officers standing by, both of which looked okay with this impromptu interrogation that the heroes were going to be doing with him and the rest of his party.

Lincoln used his right hand to grab ahold of Jet's chin then forcefully turned his head to make the undead-looking villain turn back to face him. The glare that Lincoln was giving Jet at the moment was not carrying any of Lincoln's Killing Intent, but it did still look serious, a clear sign that the sole Loud boy was not going to be putting up with any crap, not from Jet or from any of the rest of the group of criminals/villains.

"This is my father's restaurant that you and your little playmates here tried to attack, you son of a bitch," Lincoln snarled, "So I better hear a good explanation from you about why you guys all got the idea to attack the place."

Jet was clearly nervous, given that there were heroes and a few police officers in the walk-in freezer with him and the rest of his captured group. There was no way that he and the rest of them would be getting out of this, and he highly doubted that he could fool them by lying. As such, the undead-looking villain decided that he had no other alternative than to tell the heroes and police officers what they wanted to know. Hopefully the very scary preteen boy would be willing to wait until he was finished before setting a total sense of fear into him.

"We…we were told just to attack any odd place in this part of Royal Woods that we could find," Jet explained, "It was all part of the boss's plan, you see? We just…" Sighing, Jet said, "…We just picked this place at random because Jerry remembered eating here a week after that one incident where Asgardian supposedly intimidated an entire field trip visiting from a high school over in Japan into running away from her."

"That reminds me," Lincoln said, his tone cool yet neutral and hiding a chilling degree of brewing wrath, "You were in that video that me and the others saw having kidnapped Astrid, Anna and Carl and telling Aggro-sensei, Allison, Amy and Bobby to come to Great Lakes City to get them back." His brow furrowing just a bit more, the sole Loud boy demanded more than asked, "Explain."

Gulping a bit nervously, Jet said, "T-That was also part o-of the plan. The boss was t-told by the broker that recruited all o-of us for the b-boss that if any of those four were in R-Royal Woods at the t-t-time the plan was carried out today, then e-everything would have b-been foiled."

Giving the undead-looking villain a wry, curious look, the first officer said, "What's with all of the studdering?"

Jerking his head at Lincoln, Jet said while looking at the officer who spoke up, "This kid is hella s-scary, and its f-frigg'in cold in h-here."

"What does this boss that you keep talking about want to do?" Chandler asked, his look firm as he had his arms crossed over his chest while looking at Jet, "Is he the one that's behind all of the various attacks in areas all over Royal Woods? What's his end game?"

"The boss…" Jet began, "…Is a mean, greedy son of a bitch. He thinks that the entire world and everything in it is owed to him. He's pissed that he's not as popular as some of the heroes that are notable in this part of the country, and further pissed that he can't be one of said heroes himself since he's quirkless. He also hates that he's not quite the biggest head honcho over at the place that he works at, but he's still pretty high up there and pulls in one hell of a payday. He said something about how he'll simply take care of some business to be the bighead honcho so that no one outranks him." Jet was able to talk more clearly, given that he was calming down a bit and he was getting used to how cold it was in the walk-in.

Turning to look at Clyde, the girls and the police officers, Chandler remarked, "Sounds to me like whoever the boss man that this villain is talking about might be planning a murder at some point in the immediate future."

Lincoln, who was keeping his attention on the criminals and villains, nodded in agreement with what his former rival said. "What else do you know?" the white-haired boy demanded, causing Jet to flinch a bit as he turned back to face him.

"I haven't seen anything myself," Jet began, "But I did hear that the big boss had some sort of big ass machine that was going to cause some sort of massive, city-wide mess that would be a huge distraction to the heroes and police officers. With the distraction in place, me and the rest of the criminals and villains that were hired as mercenaries would be free to cause all sorts of chaos in order to kick start some criminal enterprise that, the big boss says, would enable him to gain all that he felt was owed to him."

"Sounds to me like he's aiming to incite a massive crime wave that even the heroes and police working together would be hard pressed to clean up," Carol remarked, shuddering a bit as she still had ripped her shirt off earlier and still wore only her sports bra, "That would cause mass panic and hysteria all over Royal Woods." Gently shaking her head, the former homecoming winner added, "And here I thought that Royal Woods was supposed to have a low crime rate. Where did all of that go, I ask you?"

Giving a shrug, Jet said, "I have no clue what to tell you. I was only doing all of this since I've been having a hard time finding work." Giving another shrug, the undead-looking villain added, "Maybe once that big ass machine causes that massive city-wide mess using that nasty sewage stuff from the sewage treatment plant, there will be enough chaos to distract all of the heroes and police officers so I can get a little something-something."

"Hang on," Chandler said, a look of dawning dread on his face, "Did you say something about the local sewage treatment plant?" Gulping a bit, the red-haired boy said, "My father actually works there himself. He might be in danger if your boss goes through with this plan."

Shrugging again, Jet remarked, "I don't know. I mean, big boss Brandon's got a lot of his fellows over at the sewage treatment plan working in cahoots with him. Maybe your dad's one of those guys."

Chandler's eyes widened even more when he heard the name of the big boss that had hired out Jet and all of the other criminals/villains that were raising hell all over Royal Woods. Fearing that he was about to get a certain something confirmed, the red-haired boy said, "…My father's name is Brandon."

Jet, with a look of mildly curious piqued interest, asked, "Brandon McCann?" When Chandler, with a mortified expression on his face, nodded twice in the affirmative, Jet shrugged and said, "…Huh, neat. I guess that your daddy is the big baddy that you and the other heroes are going to want to try and stop." Focusing a bit more on Chandler, the undead-looking villain remarked in a casual tone and manner, "Sorry about that, by the way."

"Dude, what the hell?!" Clyde nearly exclaimed at Chandler, "What is up with your dad? Is he really that insane?!"

"How do you think _I_ feel, McBride?!" Chandler snapped as he turned to face the African American boy, "I just found out that my own father is the bastard that's behind everything that's been going on here! All of the attacks all over being carried out by criminals and villains, the kidnapping of Astrid and two six-year-olds, and now he's got some big plan to cause wide-spread chaos and damage all over Royal Woods so that he can start up some enterprise where he's the king hot shit of everyone and everything!" throwing his hands into the air, the red-haired boy said, "Hell, at this point I wouldn't be surprised if he was also the one who had those guys attack the police event that was foiled by Astrid's and Ronnie Anne's respective older brothers!"

His attention perking up a bit, Jet said, "Ooh, you mean the police event where Desperado and Sengoku came in to save the police?" When everyone turned to face him, the undead-looking villain nodded a few times before saying, "Yeah, I was told by the broker that scouted me for the big boss man that said big boss man did indeed put up the guys who carried out that attack."

Throwing his hands into the air once again in a gesture of frustration, Chandler swore, "Well ain't that just fan-tucking-fastic!"

"Chandler, belay that ranting," Lincoln said as he gestured his hand over to the red-haired boy while still keeping his eyes on Jet. After lowering his hand back down, the sole Loud boy said to Jet, "Do you have any idea where Mr. McCann can be found right now?"

Shrugging indifferently, the undead-looking villain replied, "No clue, although since I was told that the big boss is going to want to kick start using his machine while the really powerful heroes are being lured over to Great Lakes City, my guess would be that he's going to be over at the sewage treatment plant right now."

Lincoln nodded once in acknowledgement before he stood back up from the kneeling position he was in as he was trying to be level with Jet, who was sitting on the floor in the walk-in. Turning to face the two police officers and the rest of his (Lincoln's) group, the white-haired boy said to his fellow heroes, "We need to get over to where Chandler's dad works right away. It would also really help if we can get in contact the other groups that Lisa deployed to help subdue the rioting criminals and villains so we can tell them what we learned."

A sort-of buzzing sound came in through the earpiece that Lincoln wore in his right ear. "No need to worry about contacting the rest of the groups, my older brother unit," Lisa's voice said as it came from the earpiece, "I overheard everything through the earpieces that I supplied you and everyone else in the League with. Granted, Bobby, Aggro, Allison and Amy are all currently too far out of range for me to contact, but everyone else is still well within Royal Woods city limits."

"Thanks," Lincoln said right before the buzzing coming from his earpiece cut off. When the buzzing was over, Lincoln turned to the rest of his group and told them what Lisa had just said to him. "Now all that we have to worry about is getting ourselves over to the sewage treatment plant so we can put a stop to Mr. McCann's plans," Lincoln said as he pounded his right fist into his left hand.

With an annoyed, disappointed-sounding scoff, Chandler said, "Save some of my dear old dad for me, would you Lincoln?" The red-headed boy cracked his neck a bit as he said, "I want to take a crack at him myself."

Lincoln turned to consider Chandler for a bit; a more cynical version of the white-haired boy might have thought that Chandler was secretly helping out his 'dear old dad' as he had put it, but Lincoln, having seen the red-haired boy develop more and more, having seen displays of emotion from him that he knew full well could not have been faked, could tell that Chandler was by no means even aware of what his father was up to until just now. That, and Lincoln could tell that Chandler saw his dad as having crossed a line since his hired thugs kidnapped Astrid Ace, among other Royal Woods youths.

Giving his former rival a wry look, Lincoln asked, "…You interested in giving your dad a swift kick to his nuts, Chandler?"

Having heard Lincoln's offer just now, Chandler could not help but let out some amused chuckling. "Heh, that sounds rather appealing right now, Lincoln," the red-haired boy replied, "I only wish that I had steel-toed boots on right now."

* * *

The captured criminals and villains from Lynn's Table were taken into police custody, with the villains being fitted with quirk-suppressing cuffs. One of the two present officers drove the armored police van carrying the criminals and villains off to jail while the other police officer drove an armored police van carrying Lincoln and the rest of his hero group over to the sewage treatment plant, so that they can confront Chandler's father.

"Man, I really hope we aren't the only group from the League of Heroes that ends up storming the plant," Trixie remarked, a hint of nervousness in her tone, "I mean, there's only five in our group, and who knows how many people inside that we have to deal with."

Chandler pounded his left fist into his right hand as he said, "My bastard old man will be mine to deal with." The look on the red-haired boy's face, with his furrowed brow and snarling growl, made it clear that he had some choice words for daddy dearest.

"Chandler, its best if we confront your father as a group," Carol advised, her tone showing that she was understanding how the eleven-year-old boy felt, "I mean, even though your father is quirkless, he's still something of a considerable threat. There's that big machine that the undead-looking villain we defeated earlier was talking about, and we have no way of telling right now how exactly it functions."

The red-haired boy, despite how strongly he wanted to confront his bastard of an old man on his own, had to concede to the former homecoming winner's point. It also got through to Chandler, through the fog of his building anger towards daddy dearest and the fact that thugs that were all working for said old man had kidnapped the cutest girl at RWES, that having backup when they all went in to take down his father and stop whatever plan was being put into action was the best course of action.

The armored police van that was carrying everyone finally came to a stop. A sliding little door between the cab of the armored van and the area the heroes all sat in slid open, and the police officer that was driving the armored van said, "Alright, we just arrived at the sewage treatment plant. You kids all ready?"

"As we'll ever be," Lincoln said as he and the others all got out of the back of the armored police van, ran around the side, and ran right for the sewage treatment plant building as they couldn't afford to waist even one second, with Chandler transforming as they all ran in. As far as Lincoln knew, his team was the first to get to the plant that they had to raid. Quickly using his earpiece to call Lisa, the sole Loud boy asked if any of the other teams had made it to the plant yet.

"Not yet, Lincoln," Lisa's voice replied through the ear piece, "Your group is the first."

Lincoln thanked Lisa for the info before focusing back on rushing in to the plant with Clyde, Chandler, Carol and Trixie. He would have much preferred to wait until at least one of the other teams had shown up, but given what they had learned from interrogating Jet back at Lynn's Table, the white-haired boy knew that there was no other choice, rushing in while hoping that the other teams will show up soon and rush on in as well.

Lincoln and his group burst into the front lobby area of the sewage treatment plant, where a few men that were milling about in that area were caught off guard by the sudden appearance of the heroes. Lincoln, Chandler, Carol and Trixie wasted no time in attacking any and all men that had decided to rush them, dealing with most of them quickly in a mix of ways.

After a minute or so, Lincoln's group had defeated all of the men that had tried to confront them. "Chandler," Lincoln said to the ferret boy while Clyde was healing a bruise that Carol had gotten during the fight, "You've been here before a few times since you've always had your birthday parties here, right?" After Chandler nodded in the affirmative, Lincoln continued, "Then where can we most likely find your father at here?"

Crossing his arms over his chest, Chandler thought about it for a minute before he said, "I know where his previous office is, but since he got a new one after getting that big promotion that he was hoping to score for the longest time, I have no clue."

"I say we just search the damn place until we either find it ourselves or come across someone who knows and we beat the shit out of them to get the info," Trixie suggested as she pounded her right fist into her left hand. Baring her vampiric fangs, the former rich girl continued, "It's the old-fashioned way. And it's not like any of the assholes that we'll be coming across here at the plant aren't going to have it coming."

"Heh, that sounds an awful lot like Lori's sporty younger-" Carol began.

"Lynn," the sole Loud boy replied, cutting Carol off with the answer she wanted before she even asked her question, "It's also sort of like Aggro-sensei's twin sister Allison, if you think about it for a bit." Carol nodded in agreement with the white-haired boy before they and the rest of the party proceeded to rush through some doors that led further into the sewage treatment plant in the hopes of finding and stopping Mr. McCann before he could carry out his horrific plans that would result in total chaos all over Royal Woods.

END, ROYAL WOODS QUIRKS CHAPTER FIVE

Author's notes;

True story, I was actually planning on making this part of the story a two-parter, but given how long it would have gone on for if I threw in everything that I wanted to throw in, I realized that I was going to have to put the rest into a third part; thankfully, it will only have to go on for the last of the three parts, then I can finally do what I have planned for the final chapter of this story. Anyway, next time will be seeing the heroes of Royal Woods confront their first major villain, one who has an especially close connection to one of the League's own.

But yeah, this story is getting close to the end. It went on for more chapters than what I had originally intended, but it's coming to a close soon anyway. It's been one hell of a bumpy ride, one that will have a few more bumps before it finally pulls up to a stop and finishes its trip. So keep your seatbelts fastened, because we're not quite done yet.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Loud House', MHA/BNHA or any other property in this work that I did not make myself.

The quirks that come with living in Royal Woods

Chapter six: A great heroic effort, part three

"Bloody hell!" Luna, who was using her muscle form, exclaimed as she punched the lights out of a criminal who was part of the group attacking Gus' Games N' Grub. Turning to face where her girlfriend Sam stood firing a sonic scream at a low-level villain with a minor enhanced strength quirk, the buff Loud sister said, "How many more of these guys are there, babe?"

Turning to face Luna since she had finished knocking out the minor enhanced strength quirk villain she was shouting at, the blonde Sharp girl said, "No clue!" The two teen girls, backed up by Alphonse who has a flight quirk and Arthur who was shooting lightning from his fingertips at the criminals and villains, saw that there was no end to the large group of criminals and villains that were attacking outside of Gus'.

Luna and Sam were both getting a bit concerned with how many that they and the boys had to fight. Suddenly, to the surprise of everyone fighting outside of Gus', a gigantic eagle that looked to be made of golden winds flew overhead. It was Alphonse who spotted a person engulfed in golden fire on the back of the giant wind eagle avatar. Seeing that giant golden wind eagle fly overhead made everyone look on in awe.

"That looks like Aggro and Bobby," the fourteen-year-old Ace boy said, "Which means that they, Allison and Amy must have successfully saved Astrid, Anna and that Carl boy!"

"Where does it look like they're heading?" Luna shouted up at Alphonse.

Looking in the direction that Bobby and Aggro were flying off in, Alphonse concentrated a bit as he tried thinking of what the two young adult men could be making their way towards. He even flew up to the maximum height his quirk would allow in hopes of getting a better view of the area that Aggro and Bobby were heading towards.

"I think that they're heading towards the local sewage treatment plant," Alphonse replied when he floated back down a bit. That confused Luna and Sam (Arthur was too caught up in fighting the criminals and villains) as neither of them had any clue why the two eighteen-year-olds would head off towards the local sewage treatment plant. All that they, Alphonse and Arthur could do was finish up fighting the criminals and villains outside of Gus' before making their way over to the sewage treatment plant so that they could back the boys up.

And so fight the criminals and villains they did. Arthur, as he shot more lightning out from his fingertips at the criminals and villains that he fought, screamed, "Unlimited power!" It was clear that the light-blue clad Ace cousin twin was having some fun. True, Arthur was at least a bit aware of what the others were talking about (he's not deaf), and there was a gnawing thought at the back of his head that was trying to remind him of something that he heard concerning one of the other members of the League members in relation to the mention of the sewage treatment plant that Bobby and Aggro were heading towards.

But Arthur had no clue what it could be.

…

"Are you serious about that, dude?!" Bobby asked as he floated in the head of his golden wind eagle avatar that he created; the Hispanic young adult turned his head slightly to look at Aggro, who stood on the back of the eagle while engulfed in a cloak of golden fire.

Aggro nodded once before saying, "It's just like what Lisa told us when our earpieces she gave us got back into range of the transmission signal. Chandler's father is the person behind all of the stuff that's been going on. The attack at the police event, all of the chaos going on in Royal Woods right now, the kidnapping of Astrid, Anna and Carl that lured you, me, Allison and Amy out to Great Lakes City, it was all done by a mercenary band of criminals and villains that were hired by Mr. McCann."

"You don't think that Chandler is secretly in cahoots with his old man, do you?" Bobby asked as he turned his head back around to look forward.

"I doubt it, Bobby," the male Ace twin replied, "My guess is that Mr. McCann was using Chandler, and that Chandler had no idea what was going on up until just a few moments ago." Aggro gently shook his head before saying, "Anyway, we ought to hurry. According to Lisa, a party consisting of Lincoln-kun, Clyde, Chandler, Carol and Trixie have already reached and stormed into the plant, so we need to get there as soon as possible to back them up." Bobby nodded in agreement as he picked up the pace a bit.

The two young adult men sped off towards the sewage treatment plant, hoping that they would be able to get there in time to lend aid to their fellow league members that were already on scene. Bobby and Aggro were both especially worried as the party in question had three of the four League members that were under thirteen years of age, one of which wasn't even a combat-type thus wouldn't be able to actually help fight whoever popped up to confront the heroes.

…However, the two young adult men still had some confidence in their fellow heroes. After all, they are fellow _heroes_. And Aggro was particularly confident that Lincoln, his protégé, would be able to at a minimum hold out for long enough for some reinforcements to arrive. After all, the male Ace twin has been personally training Lincoln himself, tutoring him in Kendo at first, then moving on to tutoring him in Japanese, along with some combat training to help the white-haired boy make the most of his quirk.

"…_This may turn out to be your true debut as a hero_, _Lincoln_-_kun_," Aggro thought in a mildly amused tone as he and Bobby continued to fly off towards the sewage treatment plant with all due speed to help with stopping Chandler's father.

* * *

Lincoln, running alongside Clyde, Chandler in his humanoid ferret form, Carol and Trixie, all rushed through one of the hallways of the Royal Woods sewage treatment plant as they were looking to track down and stop Brandon McCann before the McCann patriarch could carry out his plans to make the whole of Royal Woods into his personal stomping grounds. Chandler, due to how many of his past birthday parties were held at the plant, had a vague layout of the plant in his memory, but since his father got a new office due to a recent promotion, the ferret boy was as lost as the rest of the party in trying to find his bastard of a father.

Not helping their case was the fact that, every so often, they were caught up by some men who were in cahoots with Chandler's father, with some of said men even having quirks of their own. It didn't take Lincoln, Chandler, Carol and Trixie very long to deal with any of those men, even with Clyde having to hang back because, as a healer, the African American boy couldn't actually attack.

"After this whole mess has been dealt with," Chandler swore under his breath after he clawed at one of the quirkless men that tried to attack the group, "I am _so_ done with my father, if I'm even willing to refer to him by such a title due to this whole stunt that he just had to go and pull just because he felt everything in the whole friggin' world is owed to him."

Lincoln was the only one who heard what the ferret boy swore under his breath, and that was because he was the only one close enough to pay attention. Even though the sole Loud boy could understand full well why his former rival would swear such a thing, he couldn't help but feel just a bit put off by hearing someone randomly saying that they would effectively renouncing one of their parents right there and then. Lincoln gave a passing thought as to if he should put Chandler in contact with that Dr. Lopez lady that Clyde speaks so highly of.

When all of the men in that area of the plant had been dealt with, Lincoln and the others in his group continued to make their way through the plant in their search for Chandler's father. "There has got to be something we can do to find Mr. McCann more easily," Trixie complained as she and the others ran around, "I mean, how the hell are we supposed to find him if we have no idea where's he holed up at?!"

The others looked around as they ran through the sewage treatment plant; Chandler took note of some of the security cameras that appeared up near the ceiling in the hallways every so often. "…My guess would be that my father is someplace where he can monitor everything that's going on in all areas of the plant," the ferret boy began, "Probably a security office, or someplace that's big enough to hold some big machine like what we were told about, where he can set up some monitors to watch what's going on as he preps that machine of his."

Chandler let out a scoff as he and the rest of the group ran on in their search for his father. "…I could try calling him, but he either won't pick up due to being occupied, or he sees me with you guys and knows I'll try to get in his way," Chandler remarked, a hint of annoyance at himself in his tone, "I wish I had thought of that before we stormed the plant to stop him."

"It happens to the best of us, Chandler," Lincoln replied, "But more on that later. For now, we ought to look into your theory about a room in the plant big enough to hold that machine that we learned of, because your dad probably wants as much space for it as possible."

"We also have to consider what we picked up about how sewage was going to be used in some capacity to help spread chaos to distract heroes and the police so that criminals and villains can run roughshod and allow your dad to carry out his ultimate plans," Clyde pointed out. With a shrug, the African American boy continued, "My guess would be that one large room with those vats of water that's yet to be treated by the plant. The stuff is right there for the machine, and that room has plenty of space for a quote unquote 'large machine'."

Chandler nodded in agreement, having found logic in Clyde's reasoning. "Yeah, that makes sense," the red-haired boy replied, "And I actually have one such place here at the plant in mind that may be what we're looking for."

"Alright, spill," Trixie remarked as she turned her head slightly so she could see the boys running alongside her and Carol.

"We're going to be looking for the main sewage treatment warehouse room," Chandler began, "It's by far the single biggest single room here at the plant. It's also the one room that would always be visited by me and my party guests when I would have birthday parties here." Giving a gentle shake of his head, the ferret boy remarked with a mildly resentful-sounding scoff, "At most kids' birthday parties, they're given party hats to wear, but mine always give out frigg'in galoshes instead."

Lincoln could not help but feel a bit more sympathy for his former rival upon hearing the hint of resentment in his tone; sure, Lincoln's own birthday parties weren't ever as grand because his folks have to plan ahead for birthday parties for eleven total kids and budget accordingly, but at least he got actual birthday parties rather than cheap tours of a sewage treatment plant. The sole Loud boy was figuring if he should, after everything here was said and done, treat Chandler to something over at Gus'.

…But thoughts like those had to be put to the side for now. Turning his head slightly to see Chandler running behind him, Lincoln asked, "Alright, can you lead us to the room that you're talking about?"

"We're going to want to take the second left that is coming up," the ferret boy replied as he pointed ahead; they party was running through a straight hallway, with a few entries to branching hallways along the walls. The five of them passed the first left, then saw the second left coming up and proceeded to slow down so that they didn't run past it by accident and had to turn back. Lincoln and the others were a few feet from the second left when they all stopped suddenly due to hearing a large crashing sound in the distance, followed by what sounded like some men that were shouting a ways away.

"The hell was that?!" Trixie exclaimed as she, Carol and the boys came right up to the second left in the hallway that Chandler warned the rest of the group about.

"My guess is that one of the other groups in the League just arrived and they busted into the plant somewhere," Carol replied as she gestured for everyone to follow her down the hallway and onwards towards the main sewage treatment warehouse room.

* * *

Within minutes of entering the Royal Woods area, Bobby and Aggro flew right over to the sewage treatment plant, landing on the ground on one of the sides of the plant rather than right up in front of it. Aggro, still engulfed in his cloak of golden flames, hopped off of Bobby right before the Santiago young adult willed his golden wind eagle avatar to fade. Bobby landed on the ground engulfed in a cloak of golden winds that blew around him protectively.

The two young adult men saw a very large glass pane that made up one of the windows of the sewage treatment plant. Not having any time to find an actual door, Bobby and Aggro resolved to simply bust this window into oblivion and just storm into the plant that way. It was the male Ace twin that destroyed the window; he took both of his bokken, Morning Sun and Nightfall Moon, out of his carrying case he wore over his back. The two bokken were both engulfed in the same cloak of golden flames as Aggro himself while he held them up in an 'X' pattern with the intent to do a double-slashing move.

"Kusanagi," Aggro said as he made the double-slashing attack, conjuring a giant X-shaped projectile of golden flames that flew forward and slammed into the large window pane, shattering it into smithereens and making the people inside of that room cry out in a panic. Not wanting to give the men inside any chance to regroup and gather themselves, Bobby and Aggro both rushed in.

When the two young adult men entered the room at the plant, they counted a total of four men, and it was Bobby who first spotted a late teens girl sitting on the floor behind the desk on the right-hand side of the room (Aggro was standing more in the left-hand side), sitting in a fetal position with some duct tape over her mouth and her wrists bound together with some rope; the late teens girl wore a simple long-sleeved light green blouse, matching skirt that reached her knees, green knee socks and white shoes with green soles and shoelaces. The girl also had green eyes, freckles, and bright orange-red hair that was a little over a foot long.

"Dude, there's a hostage here!" Bobby said to Aggro while pointing to where the girl behind the desk sat on the floor. Aggro nodded once in understanding, not even waiting for his closest friend to tell him to act before springing into action to swiftly take out all four of the men that were in the room. The male Ace twin handled the four men rather easily, taking out one with a swift kick to the hidden treasure, another with a gold fire crescent projectile made by swinging just one of his bokken, and the third and fourth ones with bokken strikes upside their heads.

Right when Aggro had finished defeating all four of the men and returned his bokken to the carrying case he wore over his back, he turned around to see that Bobby had helped the hostage girl to her feet and had removed the duct tape over her mouth. Bobby was trying to fiddle with the rope that had the girl's wrists bound as he was trying to untie it while the hostage girl thanked bot him and Aggro for saving her from the men that took her hostage. The girl spoke with a clear Irish accent.

As Bobby was struggling with the rope a bit, Aggro came over and, with his right index finger which had a small marble-sized sphere of golf flames at the tip, held it to the top of the rope that bound the girl's wrists. Aggro gently slid the flame orb down as the rope was simply cut away as the gold fire burned through, allowing the wrist-binding rope to fall to the floor. Aggro took care to make sure his flames did not hurt the girl on accident.

"That was pretty amazin', hero," the girl said, "And thanks again for saving me with your friend here. I really want to get out of here. I bet my Uncle Shawn is really worried about me." Right when Aggro was about to say something, he was cut off when he, as well as Bobby and the girl that they had just rescued, heard the familiar voices of Aggro's cousin Annie and Bobby's cousin Carlota call out.

The two young adult men and the late-teens girl all turned to see Carlota and Annie come in, followed in by Allister and Benny. "We just got a call over our ear pieces from Lisa telling us that Carol's party got info telling them that the big boss behind all of the chaos going on here in Royal Woods is holed up here at the sewage treatment plant," Carlota said as she gestured to the two guys, "Carol's party is already here, but we have no clue if Luna's party is here or not."

"There's a good chance they saw Aggro and I fly into Royal Woods," Bobby replied, "It's kind of hard to miss a gigantic eagle made out of golden winds flying overhead." Pointing to the girl that he and Aggro had just rescued, the Hispanic young adult said, "We need you guys to look after her. She was taken hostage by the guys Aggro beat up here, so we can't leave her alone."

Giving the two older guys a thumbs-up, Benny said, "Allister and I can handle protecting her. You two, Carlota and Annie go try to track down the big boss." The lavender-clad male Ace cousin nodded in agreement, showing that he was willing to stay behind with Benny to watch the girl that had been rescued.

Bobby nodded in thanks as he, with Aggro, Annie and Carlota following behind him, ran out to try and find the big boss of all of the criminals and villains that had been attacking all over Royal Woods. By no means were Bobby and the other heroes going to allow anyone to get away with all that had happened. The luring of Bobby, Aggro and his sisters out of Royal Woods, the chaos of all of the criminals and villains attacking all over, none of it was going to stand, at least as far as the Hispanic young adult was concerned.

* * *

Chandler shoulder-rammed a pair of double doors open with enough force to let him and the rest of his party rush into the main sewage treatment warehouse room before the doors flew shut. The five heroes were standing on a fairly wide metal walkway that stood over a factory floor, which had numerous large tanks of water, either treated or have yet to be treated. It was Lincoln who first spotted a large machine sitting on the floor of the factory floor, what with all of the large, segmented tubes sticking out of it, looking prime to shoot out vast volumes of sewage or the like.

Pointing to the machine with his special bowie knife, Lincoln said, "That must be the big machine that we have to keep an eye out for. All we have to do is bust it so that it can't be used and Royal Woods is as good as saved from-"

The sole Loud boy was cut off when he, as well as Chandler, Clyde, Carol and Trixie all heard slow, clearly sarcastic clapping coming from a ways in front of them on the metal walkway over the factory floor. The five heroes all turned to see who it was, and sure enough, it was Brandon McCann, the father of Chandler. Standing with him were four other men that were more or less indistinguishable from one another; the heroes had no doubt that they would act as Brandon's security if they tried to raise a hand to the McCann patriarch. "…I'm afraid that this is where I'm going to have to have you kids stop," Brandon remarked to the heroes in a cool, casual manner as he took a step forward towards them, "I can't go having anyone stopping me from getting ahold of the influence and power that had been owed to me since I was born."

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Chandler exclaimed at his father, "It's bad enough that you had some of your butt-monkeys kidnap Astrid, one of her sisters and Ronnie Anne's little cousin and take them all the way to Great Lakes City. But hiring a bunch of criminals and villains to act as your mercenary force to raise all sorts of hell to distract the police and heroes so you can carry out some plan to bring Hurricane Shitstorm to Royal Woods?!"

Gently shaking his head, the McCann patriarch simply remarked, "Gaining what is owed is often not an easy or clean job, son. Getting one's hands dirty is often times a necessity." Gesturing to his son and the other heroes, Brandon continued, "And having those kids spirited away to out of Royal Woods was a necessity in order to get Desperado and the other heroes of comparable power out of the way so they wouldn't be around to stop my goals." With an amused smirk on his face, Chandler's dad said, "By the way, Chandler, thanks for letting me know that those four were in the League. Having that knowledge ahead of time really saved me a whole lot of trouble in the long term."

Chandler's eyes widened a bit out of shock as he took a half-step back. "…So that's why you were so eager to sign the permission slip to let me join the League," the ferret boy said as the gravity of all that he was starting to realize was starting to dawn on him, "Why you were asking me about everything that I had done so far." Pointing an accusing finger at his father, Chandler said in a tone that was equal parts upset and angry, "You were using me to gather info on the League so that you knew what to do to avoid your plans being stopped!"

"Well bad news for you, Mr. McCann," Lincoln said as he held his special bowie knife in a reverse grip, ready to attack alongside the rest of the party, "You forgot in your efforts to lure Bobby, Aggro-sensei, Allison and Amy out of Royal Woods that they aren't the only members of the League of Heroes! Your plans are going to be stopped anyway!"

Responding to Lincoln's declaration with only a self-amused chuckle, Brandon gestured with a casual wave of his right hand towards the heroes, a signal that prompted the four men to rush towards Carol, Trixie and the boys. "I'll take care of my own," the McCann patriarch said to his men, "You guys handle the two girls, the white-haired boy and that dark-skinned boy." The five heroes prepared to face the four oncoming security men, with Clyde falling back a bit as he isn't much use in fighting someone straight-up due to being a healer.

One of the men, a big burly Hispanic man with a black bushy moustache, ran up to Trixie and struck her in the right side of her face with a large fist. This only got the former rich girl's attention, making her look to regard the large Hispanic man. Trixie gave him a lip-curled snarl, showing him her vampiric fangs as she pulled her right fist back and threw a punch that struck the large Hispanic man in his face, sending him reeling back, knocked out.

Carol dodged a few punches from a second security man, a slender African American man with his hair in cornrows, before bringing her right leg up and sending her foot slamming into the man's gut, sending him stumbling back a bit. The African American man tried to rush Carol again, but he flinched when he felt something nick his left forearm. Then without warning, the African American man felt himself become completely paralyzed, falling right over onto the floor of the metal walkway.

Clyde was having much more trouble, Lincoln noticed after he had helped Carol with defeating the African American security man. A third security man, a Caucasian fellow with a bit of a gut, had kicked Clyde over and was trying to stomp on him, although Clyde rolled a few times to his side to avoid stomps.

Lincoln had to jump back away from where he was standing, thus putting him further away from helping Clyde, because the fourth and final security guard, who was another Hispanic man, tried rushing him from the side. Luckily for Lincoln and Clyde, Trixie rushed the Caucasian security guard from behind and bit him on his neck while keeping him in a bear hug hold. The Caucasian man screamed in fright as he was being attacked by the vampric heroine.

The second Hispanic security guard tried attacking Lincoln again, but the sole Loud boy gave him a Killing Intent glare that made the man stop suddenly, having been overcome with fright that left him stunned. The Hispanic man was stunned by sheer fright that he was by no means expecting out of a preteen boy, so he was unable to react when Carol, gliding towards him as she flapped her bat-like wings, struck him across his face with a right-handed slugging punch. With the four security guards all defeated, Lincoln looked around as Carol straightened them up by sitting them against the railing on the metal walkway while Trixie helped Clyde off of the floor of said walkway.

Lincoln then looked over in the direction of where Mr. McCann was at, and to the white-haired boy's surprise and mild worry, Mr. McCann was in a fight with Chandler, who had rushed him as soon as the fighting broke out. "You do realize that what I am doing in not just for myself," Brandon said as he struggled to get his ferret-boy son under control, "But for you, for the whole of our family?! We are so close to having everything that we could ever want or need right at our fingertips! This town is just one step away from becoming our own personal empire!"

Chandler let out a self-amused chuckle as he gave his father a defiant glare. "…You see, dad," the red-haired boy began, "That's your problem right there. Trying to establish something of an _empire_." Landing in a crouching position about seven feet in front of Brandon, Chandler went on, "In the same town where a League of _Heroes_ was being established. You do realize that heroes and empires mix about as well as oil and water, don't you?"

To Brandon's sudden shock, Chandler leapt at him in a rush, his clawed ferret paw-like right hand pulled back to deal a swiping claw attack. Brandon took a step back as he pulled his right fist back while throwing his left hand forward to make a grab at his son. Chandler was able to successfully deal a claw attack across the left side of his father's face, but the McCann patriarch was likewise able to grab ahold of his son's right wrist.

Holding his son up by the right arm like that, Brandon slugged Chandler in the gut, making the red-haired boy cough up a bit of bile, changing back to his regular form. Chandler, still reeling in pain from being punched in the gut by his father, was able to make a swiping motion with his left hand at the bleeding side of his father's face, his fingertips brushing against the cuts and taking some blood with him. Brandon, assuming that his punch had stunned his son out of his humanoid ferret transformation, smirked a bit at his child's last defiant attempt to strike him.

With a heave, Brandon threw Chandler forward, making the red-haired boy land on his rear rather hard about ten feet away from him, although that did put Chandler closer to the other four heroes. "You do realize I can just radio in as much security as I need to keep you all from stopping me," Brandon said as he took a walkie talkie off of his belt, "From stopping my plans to take what should have been mine from the get-go? I'll get what I have coming, don't get me wrong." Giving his son a passing glance, the McCann patriarch said, "And as for you, Chandler, I'll have you see reason soon enough."

To Brandon's surprise, his son merely smirked in amusement as he got up, his left hand having stayed clenched since he was thrown away. Opening his left hand to show he still had his father's blood there, Chandler said, "Maybe I will see reason. While you're _rotting in prison_." Chandler turned to face Lincoln and held his blood-covered fingers out to him. "Want a snack, Lincoln?" the red-haired boy asked with an obvious hint of knowing in his tone, a hint that Lincoln picked up on right away.

Lincoln walked over to Chandler, grabbed his left arm by the wrist, brought his former rival's hand to his mouth, and licked the blood off of his fingers. Brandon was both confused and disgusted that the white-haired boy licked his blood off of his son's fingers, and he would have demanded an answer. However, before he could get one word out, the McCann patriarch was suddenly overcome with paralysis that dropped him to the floor of the metal walkway.

The heroes looked around, at the four defeated security guards, at Chandler's defeated father. As Carol went about tying Brandon up with rope to keep him from getting far once the paralysis wore off, Trixie pumped both of her fists into the air. "Yahoo!" the former rich girl cheered, "We just stopped our first major bad guy from carrying out-"

Trixie was cut off when loud, unsettling noises came from the large machine on the factory room floor. Chuckling as he was sat up against the railing by Carol, Brandon smirked, "I had the men that made the machine for me put it on a timer. It'll go off in a few minutes, regardless if I was stopped here or not." Ranting on even though he was paralyzed, the McCann patriarch boasted, "By the time the countdown on the monitor on the machine terminal reaches zero, it will send no less than five hundred bill-"

Brandon was cut off when the loud, harsh sounds of vastly fierce winds and searing destructive fires sounded out in the factory floor room, making everyone turn to look in the direction that the sounds were coming from, which put them looking at the large machine in the factory floor room. To the amusement of Lincoln and the other heroes, Bobby and Aggro had shown up and were both in the middle of destroying the machine, unleashing as much power with El Fuerte and Amaterasu respectively as they felt was needed.

Lincoln, Clyde, Chandler and Trixie all cheered as Carol, with a self-amused smirk, knelt down, grabbed Brandon by the hair on the top of his head, and turned his head so that he could see the heroes Desperado and Sengoku destroy his machine before it could carry out its job. "Well now, would you look at that," the former homecoming winner remarked with clear amusement in her tone, "It looks like some of my fellow heroes decided to show up to help out."

Brandon's eyes widened in shock as he saw and recognized Bobby and Aggro as the two of them destroyed his machine. "I-I-impossible!" the McCann patriarch sputtered in total shock, "Those two should be in Great Lakes City right now! They do know that my men in that city have some of their younger siblings, do they?"

"I'm guessing that they, along with Allison and Amy, beat all of your men over there," Carol began, "Rescued the younger siblings, then Bobby and Aggro rushed back here to Royal Woods while the girls remained behind with the kids and to provide the local police with a report." Carol gave the defeated man a wry look as she asked, "You didn't think that all of what you did to get Allison, her siblings and Bobby out of Royal Woods would be enough to keep them all away, or that they would think to slip up to handle multiple things at once, did you?"

The father of Chandler couldn't believe that all of his efforts, all of his scheming, all of his men, and most importantly of all himself, had all been stopped. The McCann patriarch realized that there would be no getting out of this mess for him. Cursing his luck was all that the defeated man could do as the last of the large machine was blasted and destroyed, ruining it beyond use before it could have done even one bit of its job, thusly saving Royal Woods.

* * *

Brandon, as well as all of his men that were in cahoots with him at the plant, were rounded up and hauled off to the station by police after everything was settled. As Lincoln and his party watched while Carlota and Annie, both transformed, carried men under their arms as if said men were watermelons over to armored police vans to transport them, Bobby and Aggro, who were accompanied by Benny, Allister and a late-teens Irish girl that Lincoln and his party did not recognize, walked over to the heroes who stopped the big bad.

"Carol and Trixie told us that you and Chandler worked together to defeat his father," Bobby said to Lincoln in a clearly impressed tone, "That true, lil' dude?" Lincoln did not respond verbally, although he did nod twice in the affirmative. Chandler nodded only once in such a manner, but he was looking away from the older teens with a guilty look on his face.

Aggro took note of this, then let out a resigned sigh. "…The girls also told Bobby and I about how your father was using you to gather info on the League while you yourself was unaware of the fact, Chandler," the male Ace twin said as he addressed the red-haired boy, "We can tell that you truly were not in on anything, and that you were honestly just as against what your father was trying to carry out as the rest of us, as the rest of the League." A hint of sympathy entered Aggro's expression as he remarked, "There is no need to be so hard on yourself, Chandler."

"But it's my fault my dad learned what he did about the League," the red-haired boy pointed out in a defeated, somber tone, "If I didn't say anything about who all was in the League, then he wouldn't know that Bobby, you and Astrid's other older siblings with the crazy-powerful quirks were in the League, and wouldn't have gone to such lengths to get you four out of Royal Woods so he could try to take everything over." A few tears fell down the sides of Chandler's face as he said, "Plus him getting info out of me resulted in Astrid getting kidnapped. She's going to hate me forever for sure."

Aggro huffed a bit, breathing out through his nose as he considered the red-haired boy's worries. "Chandler, I thought that I told you that my little sister is not interested in you in that manner," the male Ace twin began, his tone mildly firm. Seeing Chandler wince a bit, Aggro continued, "…I also thought that I told you that you are by no means at fault here." Chandler perked up a bit when he heard Aggro trying to reassure him.

"You were being used here for something you had no idea about," Aggro went on, "And you fought just as valiantly to save Royal Woods from total hell, and from your own father, no less." Aggro flashed a bit of a mildly amused smirk at Chandler. "Besides which," the male Ace twin added, "If it helps, I'm pretty sure that Astrid's attitude towards you might lighten a bit when she's informed of your role in stopping the first major villain problem in Royal Woods. She may even be inclined to kiss you on the cheek, even if it would only be a one-time deal."

Chandler's expression lightened up instantly as he was reassured by Aggro. Lincoln and Clyde both watched as the red-haired boy, one who once long ago endeavored to make their lives hell but turned around and became a friend, was praised for his valiant efforts in stopping the evil machinations that had almost been unleashed upon their town. The fact that Chandler's father was the very person behind such machinations must have made the ordeal that much harder on him, but pushed through it all alongside the rest of them he did, a sign that Lincoln was planning to take as a sign that Chandler truly had changed and was now a good person, a real friend.

A real hero.

END, ROYAL WOODS QUIRKS CHAPTER SIX

Author's notes;

Boom, the main villain and those working with him have been defeated. The next chapter will be seeing a couple of loose ends tied up before 'The quirks that come with living in Royal Woods' is wrapped up and brought to a close. We'll see Lincoln and some of the others set things up so that future threats that pop up can be addressed in an orderly manner, as well see some of them deal with some of the fallout of what had gone down here. It won't be as exciting and action-packed as some of the other chapters that are in this story, but it will still play an important part in the overall narrative nonetheless. You might even shed a tear or two.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Loud House', MHA/BNHA or any other property in this work that I did not make myself.

The quirks that come with living in Royal Woods

Chapter seven: Age of Heroes

Lincoln was sitting at his family's dining table the morning after Brandon McCann, the father of Lincoln's rival-turned-friend Chandler, was arrested alongside a bunch of men in cahoots with him, as well as a good number of criminals and low-level villains that were hired as a mercenary force. The sole Loud boy was drinking from a mug of coffee that had hazelnut creamer added, trying to perk himself up a bit. It was while Lincoln was having his coffee that Lori, his oldest sister, came walking into the dining room.

"Morning Lincoln," Lori greeted, the hint of happy perkiness in the oldest Loud sibling's tone catching Lincoln's attention.

Looking up at Lori, Lincoln asked, "I…take it that you had a good dream?"

Lori chuckled a bit as she sat down at the table across from her white-haired little brother. "Oh Lincoln," Lori began, "You know how much I love my Boo-Boo Bear, right?"

The sole Loud boy merely arched a wry eyebrow, having no idea where Lori was trying to go with this. "…Yes, I'm aware that you and Bobby are in love with each other," Lincoln replied, "Your point being?"

To Lincoln's further confusion and suspicion, Lori giggled like an amused, bashful schoolgirl. "Bobby told me after you guys all got back from giving a report to the police who arrested all of those criminals and villains that he says you're the best younger brother he ever had," Lori explained, "Then when I told him that you technically aren't his younger brother, Bobby said, and I'm quoting my Boo-Boo Bear on this one, 'Oh yeah Lori, the two of us haven't graduated from college yet'."

Hearing what Lori told him Bobby had said, Lincoln realized why Lori was so amused, as he remembered that Lori and Bobby planned to get engaged to be married once the two of them had both graduated from college. The sole Loud boy then realized that Bobby, in his own way, was reaffirming to Lori his dedication to her, to the love that they have for one another, at the same time as the Hispanic young adult was praising Lincoln himself for the heroism that he showed during the chaos that took place yesterday.

With a shrug, Lincoln said, "Well Bobby is a cool guy. Same goes for Aggro-sensei." Giving his oldest sister a knowing look, Lincoln asked, "Bobby did tell you of how he and Aggro-sensei destroyed that big machine that Chandler's dad was going to try to use to carry out whatever he had planned for Royal Woods, right?"

The oldest Loud sister nodded twice, showing that she knew what her little brother was talking about. "Yes, yes, I know what my Boo-Boo Bear did with Leni's boyfriend," Lori replied, "And sure, I love hearing about Bobby being a big hero and saving the day by stopping some machine from activating and causing untold chaos." Lori's expression softened a bit as she regarded her younger slash only brother. "…But hearing about my little brother stopping the man who was trying to use said machine is just as amazing, you know," Lori remarked, "Good job, Lincoln. I guess you've finally become a real hero, like that Ace Savvy guy in the comics you read."

Lincoln chuckled as he gently shook his head. "I'm not a hero that's _exactly_ like Ace Savvy," the white-haired boy replied, "After all, Ace Savvy isn't an assassin-based hero, unlike me. But still, you got a point." Draining the last of his coffee before he continued, Lincoln said, "I guess that I'm a real hero now."

* * *

Lisa was waiting in her family's garage for Lincoln to show up, as she and Luna, who was already here with Sam, were wanting to tell him something really important that they figured that their brother had to know, considering who said news involved. Although Lisa was bored, the two teenage girls weren't as such, given that they were keeping themselves occupied by doing the tongue tango with one another.

The brainy Loud sister looked on with a dry, unamused expression as Luna and Sam frenched each other while making out. Luna was also using her muscle form at the time, so Sam was gently tracing her fingers down the strong, corded muscles of Luna's biceps, eliciting shivers of delight from the musically inclined Loud sister by stroking her six-pack abs that were so finely chiseled that one could grate meat on them.

"I…see that you girls are able to keep things interesting in your relationship," Lisa called out in her usual dry monotone, prompting both Luna and Sam to stop and turn to look at her.

With a chuckle, Sam said, "Well you aren't the only one who likes conducting experiments, little lady." Gesturing to Luna who was in the middle of deflating back to her regular form, Sam said, "Lunes here has been helping me experiment with my experiment of learning about the various differences of making out with girls with differing body types."

Waving a hand in a dismissive manner, Lisa dryly replied, "Whatever." As Lisa lowered her hand, Lincoln came walking into the garage through the one door along the side of the garage building. "Ah, the man of the hour," Lisa remarked as she and the teen girls saw Lincoln.

"Did…" the white-haired boy began, "…Did I miss something?"

Letting out a resigned sigh, Luna said, "Lis and I have some bad news for you, lil' bro." With a troubled look on her face, the musically inclined Loud sister said, "You little pal Chandler is going to be leaving the League of Heroes in a few weeks."

Lincoln, upon hearing that Chandler was leaving the League, went wide-eyed with shock. "You have got to be kidding me!" Lincoln practically exclaimed, "Chandler is leaving the League? Why? What did he do?"

Holding up a hand to cut off any further argument from her older brother, Lisa explained, "It has nothing to do with anything of Chandler's doing." With a sigh, the brainy Loud sister said, "Due to some of the fallout of what Mr. McCann had done and/or tried to do, Mrs. McCann feels that she has to move out of Royal Woods in order to get a fresh start away from her soon-to-be ex-husband." With a somber nod, Lisa said, "Mrs. McCann and Chandler are set to move to Rhode Island sometime in a few weeks."

"That…I can't believe it," Lincoln said, looking like he had been thrown for a loop, "After all that Chandler did to help us, did to help save Royal Woods, he has to leave the League and move away from Royal Woods due to something that is not his Hey wait, what was that about soon-to-be ex-husband?"

"Oh yeah, brah," Luna remarked, "Chandler told us that his mom is in the middle of filing for divorce." With a shrug, the musically inclined Loud sister continued, "My guess is that she can't stand the idea of being married to a man that tried to become a criminal mastermind or whatever. It's very understandable, at least if you ask me."

Even though he was upset to hear that a friend of his, who had recently become an actual friend no less, was going to be moving away soon, Lincoln could not help but concede to the point that Luna had made. Still, the sole Loud boy was concerned that he would be losing a friend soon. No, it wasn't just Lincoln that would be losing a friend soon, but Clyde as well, not to mention all of the guys that Lincoln and Clyde were friends with, as well as the quartet of boys that made of Chandler's goons, those being Sid, Frank, Trent and Richie.

And it wasn't just a bunch of fifth grade boys losing a friend, either. No, the League was going to be losing a member dedicated to proving himself as a hero, a feat that many would agree had certainly been accomplished by the red-haired boy. Royal Woods was also going to be losing one of its heroes, a hero who acted against some of his own parentage in order to help save the town from otherwise certain chaos and wide-spread crime.

Lincoln felt that he had to go see Chandler right now.

* * *

"Yeah, Lincoln," Chandler explained later that morning, when the sole Loud boy showed up at the McCann household. With a resigned sigh, Chandler continued, "My mom and I are moving to Rhode Island in order to get away from the crap show that my bastard old man had put on here. My mom's parents live over in Rhode Island, so we at least have someplace to go and stay until my mom finds a job and an apartment to move us into."

Lincoln gently shook his head, still upset to know that a trusted confidant of his would be going away soon, and for something that was no fault of his own. "I still can't believe that you're moving away soon," the white-haired boy remarked as he gestured to Chandler, "After all that you did to help the League, help Royal Woods."

Chandler, seeing the somber look on his former rival's face, decided to try and lighten the mood a bit. "…Come on, you're not seeing the big picture here," Chandler began, "I can establish a branch of the League of Heroes over in that Quahog place where my grandparents live. It's not like me leaving Royal Woods means that I'm going to be leaving heroing behind me." With a shrug, Chandler continued, "I am by no means my father, you know."

The sole Loud boy smirked a bit after hearing the red-haired boy say that last part. "…Yeah, you aren't your father, Chandler," Lincoln said as he held his hand out to Chandler, "Because unlike your father, you yourself are not a bastard."

"Ha!" Chandler laughed in amusement, his tone showing that he agreed with Lincoln, as he gave the palm of Lincoln's offered hand a slap in a gesture comparable to a handshake between two men who viewed each other as equals. But then again, that's what the hand slapping between Lincoln and Chandler was; a gesture between two guys that saw one another as equals. Chandler offered Lincoln a can of soda, which was accepted, when Lincoln said that he had to go.

The two boys shared a fist bump at Chandler's front door before Lincoln turned around and took his leave. Sure, Lincoln was still upset that Chandler was going to be moving away from Royal Woods, but the move by no means was impacting the friendship that the two boys had been able to find and build between one another. And hey, if Chandler was ever able to come back to Royal Woods on a visit or something like that, Lincoln had no doubt that the League would be glad to have him around for a short while.

The red-haired boy _had_ proven himself to be a hero, after all.

* * *

Later, when Lincoln made his way back home, he walked in through the front door of his family's house. The scene he walked in on when he walked into the living room was Luna, in her fat form, sitting on the sofa while looking like she was struggling to keep something under her butt as Sam and Lynn stood off to the side; Sam was laughing hysterically and Lynn looked mildly worried as if she might be next. Screams of panic that clearly sounded like they came from Lola gave Lincoln an idea as to what exactly was going on at the moment.

Walking into the living room proper and turning to regard Luna, Lincoln saw what he was suspecting when he first walked into the house; Luna was sitting on top of Lola as the pageant winning Loud sister was laying on the sofa, smothered by the large, plump rear Luna had going while she was in her fat form. "What do you say, Lola?" Luna asked, somewhat demanding.

"I'm sorry!" Lola screamed, "I'll never make fun of you when you're fat again! Just please quit squishing me!" Seemingly satisfied, Luna stood up from the sofa as she deflated back to her regular form. Lola shot right up into a sitting position, taking in greedy gasps of air now that she was free from being squashed by hundreds of pounds of older sister.

Turning to regard Lynn, Luna said, "You'll be next if you try anything else, got it?" Lynn, with a somewhat fearful look on her face, merely nodded obediently to her musically inclined older sister. As Luna turned to talk to Sam, she spotted Lincoln standing in the living room. Following Luna's line of sight, Lynn, Lola and Sam all saw Lincoln as well. "Oh, sup Lincoln?" Luna greeted in a casual tone, "I just got done getting Lola and Lynn to agree to quit it with making fun of me when I'm using my fat form."

"That…" Lincoln began as he crossed his arms over his chest, his tone mildly unsure of quite what to say, "…Was certainly an effective method that you used, I'll grant you that."

"Where did you just get back from, Lincoln?" Lynn asked, a hint of curiosity entering her face.

Letting out a sigh, Lincoln explained to his sisters and Sam that he had visited Chandler to check up on him. He explained to the girls that he just wanted to talk with his friend for a bit, to make sure that he was going to be okay. "…Then I got back here," Lincoln said as he was wrapping up his story, "And I walked in on Luna using her butt to get a point across to Lola."

Nodding in agreement, Sam remarked, "Yeah, it was about high time that Lunes set your sisters that liked to make fun of her-" The blonde Sharp girl was cut off when the front door of the Loud residence opened, and in walked Lori, who was accompanied by Bobby and Ronnie Anne.

Scoffing in an annoyed tone, Ronnie Anne remarked to Lori and Bobby, "I still can't believe that mom took me away while I was talking to that reporter guy."

"Well mom doesn't like the idea of you being hounded by a news reporter, sis," Bobby explained to his younger sister, "She probably thinks that you're a bit too young to have to deal with all of that nonsense, is all."

Lori, who was the first to notice all of the people in the living room, gestured to her siblings and Sam. "…What did we all miss?" the oldest Loud sibling asked, a look of mildly piqued interest on her face.

"I got back from Chandler's just now, only to walk in on Luna using her quirk to teach Lynn and especially Lola a lesson in respecting her," Lincoln said dryly. Arching his eyebrows a bit, the white-haired boy said to Ronnie Anne, "Now what was that you said about your mom taking you away from a reporter, Ronnie Anne?"

"Oh," Bobby spoke up, "When a lot of news guys showed up at the sewage treatment plant yesterday after Mr. McCann and all of his buddies were all arrested, mom and Ronnie Anne came by because I was there. One of the news reporters was asking Ronnie Anne a couple of questions since she mentioned that she was my little sister."

Scoffing in an annoyed tone, the Hispanic tomboy said, "I just wanted to be on the news."

Clapping her hands together, Lori said, "Well anyway, the fact that some of us took part in saving the town yesterday, I think that it literally calls for a celebration. Now who's with me?" The declaration of the oldest Loud sister got the rest of the people in the living room cheering in excitement, prompting the lot of them to arrange to set up one blow out of a party, which ended up being held later that night.

* * *

A week after the party took place, Leni was walking around in the neighborhood area of Royal Woods during the mid-morning part of the day. The fashionable Loud sister was on her way to go see Aggro, who was still being praised for his role in stopping the chaos from a little over one week previous. Leni would have continued on her way, but she was stopped by someone who had come up and gotten her attention.

The person who stopped Leni was a fair skinned guy who, despite being notably short, was clearly high school age. He wore a causal outfit consisting of a polka-dot short-sleeved casual dress shirt, a pair of pants and a pair of shoes. What really stuck out about this guy was that his hair was composed of large purple balls that somewhat looked like giant grapes, and was in the shape of a Mohawk.

"Hey babe, is it hot in here, or is it just you?" the short guy asked, the way he spoke making it clear that English was not his first/primary language.

"In here?" Leni replied in a confused tone, "But we're outside. How can we, like, be 'in here' if we're actually outside?"

The short teen guy sighed in a mildly annoyed tone before saying, "No, that's not exactly what I meant. What I really meant was that I was calling you hot."

Leni, looking a bit alarmed, said, "I'm hot? Why? Am I on fire? Do I have a burn somewhere?!"

As Leni checked herself all over for a burn mark she was worried that she had, the short guy sighed again and said, "When I called you hot, I meant it in a way to call you attractive. I'm saying that you're really cute." Hearing what the short guy said made Leni calm down and look back at him.

"Oh, so you're saying that I'm, like, pretty?" Leni asked, getting a nod in the affirmative from the short teen boy. The fashionable Loud sister giggled a bit and replied, "Aww, thanks! My boyfriend thinks that I'm really pretty, too!" Leni missed the look of mild annoyance in the face of the short teen boy, as if hearing that Leni had a boyfriend was what annoyed him.

The short teen cleared his throat before continuing. "You know, I'm actually here on a field trip from my home country of Japan," the short teen remarked, piquing Leni's interest, "I have no idea how things work here in the States, and I was hoping that you could show me around a bit. At least until I get the hang of things."

"Oh, did you just say that you're, like, Japanese?" Leni asked, "That's really weird! My boyfriend is half-Japanese himself! He even taught Linky how to speak in that beautiful language that he talks in!"

Once again, the short teen scowled a bit in annoyance and, once again, Leni failed to pick up on it completely. Nonetheless, the short teen decided to try and continue with what he was doing. Looking up to Leni, the short teen said, "Well it's clear that you have some familiarity with-"

*HOOOOOONNNK*

A large shipping truck that just so happened to be driving through that area at the moment drove by as it honked its horn, startling both Leni and the short teen. Also, they both had to jump to the side, as both were standing in the street at the time. After the truck had passed on by, Leni let out a sigh of relief.

"Wow, that was, like, totes scary," the fashionable Loud sister remarked aloud as she looked around and saw that the short teen that she was talking to was now nowhere to be seen, "I wonder how that short guy with the purple balls for hair is doing, because I can't see him anywhere. Also, why does it feel like that there's something, like, heavy covering my butt?"

When Leni turned her head and looked down at her rear, she saw that the short teen was not only covering her rear end with his body, but that he was using some balls that looked like the purple balls from his head to help him stick to her. "Wow, who knew that American girls were so well built?" the short teen remarked, both his tone and expression showing strong hints of a rather perverted nature, "No wonder Bakugo has his eyes on Pony."

Instantly, Leni screamed at the top of her lungs, very much distressed to see someone, and a _boy_ someone at that, touching her butt in such a manner. "THERE'S A PERVERT TOUCHING MY BUTT!" the fashionable Loud sister screamed at the top of her lungs. Luckily for Leni, her distressed shouting had summoned the attention of her boyfriend Aggro, who was at that time on his way to go see Leni. Having heard his girlfriend shout, as well as hearing _what_ she shouted, made the male Ace twin pick up the pace.

Upon seeing what the short teen was doing, Aggro instantly became livid. "What the fuck do you think you're doing to Leni-chan, you pervert?!" Aggro shouted, getting the short teen's attention. Without waiting for anything, Aggro reached over his shoulder to pull one of his bokken out of the carrying case he wore over his back; he ended up pulling out Nightfall Moon, the bokken that he inherited from his late father.

"I'm going to fucking break you for fondling my girlfriend's butt!" Aggro shouted at the short teen as he pointed his bokken at him. Seeing that someone armed with a weapon was charging right at him, the short teen got off of where he was hanging off of Leni from, turned, and ran as fast as his legs would carry him, clearly afraid of having to deal with the enraged male Ace twin.

Leni watched as Aggro chased that creepy short pervert teen off into the residential area, hoping that he would avenge the dirty pervertedness that was done to her. Aggro was a good, loyal person who would not stand for pervertedness happening to Leni; the fashionable Loud sister had all the confidence in the world that Aggro would, as he had put it, break the perverted short teen that had touched her butt.

END, ROYAL WOODS QUIRKS

Author's notes;

I wanted to try to wind things down here to bring it to a quiet but respectful end, showing that, despite what Mr. McCann tried to do, none of the other League members were going to hold things against Chandler. The ferret boy himself is still a hero; he has had his character development, and I figured that he ought to be given the chance to prove himself. Thusly, I gave him the spotlight that he had here. I know that some people may not be entirely happy with Chandler moving out of Royal Woods after all was said and done, but it's something that folks tend to do in order to get away from certain kinds of stigma. Also, it wasn't Chandler decision to move, it was his mother's.

But yeah, this is the end of this story. For those of you who have stuck around since the beginning, I just wanted to say thanks for the support for the debut of Lincoln and the others of Royal Woods on the hero scene. Speaking of, this last chapter here actually bleeds into 'A couple that will go down in legend', although the last scene in this chapter won't be told from the perspective of 'A couple that will go down in legend' for quite some time, so it may be a bit of a spoiler for that story. A serious multi-chapter mini arc is set to occur in 'A couple that will go down in legend' soon, and things won't go as a lot will expect. You guys will know when the appropriate material is released, so keep your eyes peeled.

Don't forget to put on your seat belts.


End file.
